


Cat and Mouse

by hakkais_shadow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Cute Animals, Fluff and Smut, Haechan is a boss, M/M, Taeyong is a badass, Yuta makes everything better, cuter WinWin, did you say snacks?, never enough snacks, snacks make everything better, tags are almost better than snacks, winwin is precious and needs to be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: All Sicheng needed to do was get more samples of the plant the drones had discovered on Noctem Corpus Tenibrae, do some additional research, then save the Federation.Sounds simple, right?Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/gifts).



> So hope you enjoy this, Wingedseok. When I saw your last prompt it was as if my dreams had come true - I love open ended 'have fun' prompts and I may have gone a little overboard with this.
> 
> Many thanks to M. for holding my hand yet again through this monster and making sure I had plenty of snacks!

“Aww, flux….”

 

Sicheng groaned as he came to, the sound of warning bells and the sterile alerts from the computer mingling with the acrid smoke and scent of fried motherboards making his head throb. Of course, the fact he had a knot the size of a bird’s egg at the base of his skull likely didn’t help his headache. He reached back, wincing as he touched the sore spot, fingers returning damp with what he hoped wasn’t blood. He opened his eyes slowly amidst the darkness, strangely grateful that the emergency lights were flickering a dim blue and that he had even that little bit of light to assess the damages to the shuttle - at least until the backup generator kicked in.

 

_If_ it kicked in.

 

He hoped.

 

Once his head was a little clearer and he had managed to pick himself up off the floor of the shuttle and pulled his aching body into the nearest seat he called out to the AI system, hoping it was still online to help assess the damage.

 

“Computer? Status?”

 

For a moment all Sicheng heard was silence, then a tinny voice called out, mechanically feminine and highly unimpressed. ~ _96.5% offline, Winwin._ ~

 

Sicheng sighed. “What _is_ online - and stop calling me that.” He really hated the fact that Haechan had been the one to program the shuttle’s AI system but never had he hated it more than now.

 

~ _Environmental system is intact, which is why you are breathing without difficulty, Winwin._ ~

 

“That’s it?”

 

~ _That is it. Everything else is damaged. Emergency backup will not be online for another hour and it will only be for essentials_.~

 

“Can you at least tell me where we are?”

 

Another moment of silence passed before the computer replied and it seemed like the longest moment ever. ~ _We have landed in the western forest of Noctem Corpus Tenibrae. The more accurate term would be crashed._ ~

 

Noctem Corpus Tenibrae.

Sicheng could feel his stomach do a series of somersaults and he did everything he could to not lose the lunch that he had consumed in what seemed like days ago (but had only been a few Earth hours).

 

Noctem Corpus Tenibrae - referred to as NCT for short just to spite the highbrow planet-naming Federation officials - was what was considered the last hope for humankind. No one really knew how the syndrome started but the populations of several species - humans included - was starting to decrease at an alarmingly fast rate. Children weren’t being born and those who were often didn’t live long, hearts and lungs and brains not developing fully and leaving entire communities - entire planets - in mourning.

 

The source was finally determined to be a virus that jumped from species to species - identified as “hegiravirus” for its ability to shift from one population to the other - splicing DNA and wreaking havoc along the way. No vaccine, no medication, no faith healing could stop it…..pills, potions, creams, acupuncture, even a cult who formed specifically to perform incantations said to defeat the disease - but all they succeeded in was destroying more families with their pretty words.

 

But perhaps there was something that could stop it. Something on Noctem Corpus Tenibrae. The scout drones sent to every newly discovered planet had reported a plant that after weeks of testing had showed promise during the in vitro studies - and Sicheng was the one scientist who had discovered the potential. Nerdy, introverted Dong Sicheng. Recruited by the Federation, he had been a part of the crew of the Limitless, captained by Jung Yoon Oh. The plan had been for him to go with a small, carefully selected team to planetside to see if they could locate that tiny, blooming plant. Sicheng had wanted to go as soon as possible - he needed to find the cure.

 

Bureaucratic red tape - and Jung Yoon Oh’s respectable but frustrating use of caution had made the usually quiet, unimposing scientist decide to take things into his own hands. “Borrowing”  a shuttle actually hadn’t been that difficult - he just hoped Haechan wouldn’t get in trouble for rambling on about passwords and protocols after a night of drinking - the lieutenant was particularly chatty after plied with a few Martian Margaritas. Sicheng would bring back the shuttle as soon as he’d found a few samples, right?

 

Except it hadn’t been simple - not when Sicheng had underestimated the gravitational pull of NCT.

 

And so here he was - ruined shuttle, screaming headache ( _and that had better not be blood_ ), and an AI system that called him by his hated nickname.

 

“Not really the way I wanted to get here but I guess it can’t be helped…”

 

It took more than two hours for emergency backup to come online - he’d have to talk to Haechan about that later -  but at least there was no longer darkness but instead a dim blue light surrounding him now and the feel of the temperature raising a few degrees giving him a sense of relief, as misplaced as it might be. He still had crashed and still had no way of communicating with the Limitless. He finally pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the closet where the medikit was located.

 

That dampness at the base of his skull?

 

Yep, it was blood.

 

Fortunately it was only a shallow cut and the bleeding had for the most part stopped. That did not mean he enjoyed the coppery scent of blood or that sticky feel as the blood dried and matted the hair at the nape of his neck. He supposed it could be worse.

 

Yeah, he could have crash landed on an unknown planet with very few supplies, a barely functioning shuttle, and a sarcastic AI.

 

Oh wait..

 

Sicheng chuckled wryly to himself, careful as he shook his head to not bleed any more than possible. He sealed the cut as best he could with plastiglue and covered his neck with a bandage. He rummaged through a bag and came out with a protein bar - they weren’t his favorites but they would do in a pinch until the replicator could come back on line. He ate half the bar and put the rest in his pocket for later.

 

“Computer, do you have enough power now to analyze the ambient air outside? Is it compatible for human survival? I would really like some fresh air and I should check the damage to the outside of the shuttle but suffocating the moment I step out of the ship would really make this day the worst ever.”

 

~ _Analyzing….the are slight variations in the components of the atmosphere on NCT but there is a 99.995% chance that it is compatible with sustaining human life, WinWin.~_

 

“And the other 0.005%?”

 

_~You would kick the bucket.~_

 

Sicheng sighed and pulled on his containment suit. Even that 0.005% chance was better than spending any more time around Haechan’s AI program at that very moment. Sometimes he questioned his choice in friends…

 

Finally ready he took a deep breath as he opened the hatch to the shuttle, preparing for some bucket kicking….

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing but lush green and yellow foliage and flittering creatures that reminded Sicheng of the butterflies that no longer existed on Earth, victims of pollution and overpopulation that destroyed their natural habitat. “So pretty…” he murmured to himself, scanning one of the nearby plants with his tricorder. A movement in the periphery caught his eye and he turned, just in time to see what appeared to be a small mammal...

 

The last thing Sicheng remembered was how heavy the air felt around him, super-saturated with moisture unlike what he felt at home. His first deep breath now was almost reassuring, the tang of canned, recirculated air from the shuttle bringing back the familiar (albeit unpleasant). However, the sound of silence the young scientist had become so accustomed to was broken by  sibilant hissings and trillings that made Sicheng feel like he was around a herd of angry cats. What was going on?

 

“It’s too risky, Yuta.” The voice was deep and sounded authoritarian, albeit disembodied. “We don’t know if the human would survive the trip outside – and he’s an _outsider_.”

 

“I thought we followed what the musica say,” another voice argued, this one somewhat younger. “And they told us to help the human, and where else do we keep all of the medicines?”

 

The first voice answered. “We followed, and we were thanked for returning Winwin. Our medicine could make him sick, you know.”

 

It was finally the sound of his hated nickname that dragged Sicheng back to complete consciousness, except this time with a soft moan. “It’s not Winwin….it’s Sicheng,” he murmured hazily in Mandarin, for the moment forgetting to switch on his universal translator.

 

“Winwin’s awake!” The younger voice grew louder as he hurried over, leaning over the young man with the incomprehensible speech. “…But that doesn’t sound anything like Eojan. Hey, do you speak Eojan?”

 

Sicheng’s eyes grew wide as a stranger with slit-pupiled eyes and something that very much looked like _fangs_ peeking past his lips hovered over him, that sibilant speech sounding even more like growls and hisses close up. The alien was taller than he was, the scientist could tell even from his supine position and while Sicheng was trained in self-defense he didn’t think a few dummies practiced on in a gym was the equivalent of defending himself against someone like _this -_

 

Not to mention that by the sounds of the argument there were at least two of them…

 

“Of course he doesn’t speak Eojan.” The older one came around, and now there were two pairs of slit-pupiled eyes staring at Sicheng, this pair looking more annoyed than curious. “Your translator,” he instructed, pointing to his neck and pretending to flick a switch. “Turn it on.”

 

“Oh…” Sicheng looked down at the translator embedded in the soft skin at the base of his throat, touching it with delicate fingers. “Sorry,” the language came out a little strange at first but soon smoothed out as the human’s vocal cords grew accustomed to the new language.

 

"What's that?" A long finger reached out and gently poked at the lump. The younger one's eyes were bright and curious as he prodded.

 

Sicheng scooted back on the bed - _how did he get on the bed?_ \- as the younger alien moved even closer. “It’s my translator. It lets me speak to you in your language. Please…” he tried to put more space between himself and the taller, more muscular stranger. He really needed to pay more attention in those defense classes..

 

"So it's not a scent gland..." The younger one looked thoughtful, before a hand flew to his mouth, claws accidentally extending. "Oh! I forgot my manners. I'm Yuta, and the big mean one is Taeyong - he's not too bad once you get to know him. We're Felidae. And Winwin is a human, right?"

 

_Claws. Those were claws. Sharp, pointy, predator claws._

 

The scientist’s eyes widened as he looked up at the alien - at the _Felidae,_ he corrected himself mentally. “Y-yes, I’m human,” he stuttered, trying to calm himself down. “But my name isn’t WinWin, it’s Sicheng.”

 

"Then who's WinWin?" Yuta looked at him quizzically. "Your ship kept giving directions to WinWin, not Sicheng."

 

The human sighed, some of his fear fading away in frustration. “I am WinWin. It is just a nickname that I do not prefer.”

 

“Okay, WinWin!” Yuta smiled, seemingly oblivious to Sicheng’s preference. “WinWin’s a cute name. The musica will like that, right Taeyong?”

 

The older Felidae hadn’t said a word, but kept a stony gaze on the young human. “Why are you on our planet? We aren’t part of any galactic alliances.”

 

SIcheng felt himself sinking away from that glare, enough that it made him forget to argue about his nickname. “I was sent to NCT to research a plant to see if it can help with an epidemic that as been spreading throughout the inhabited planets.” He paused, brow furrowing “Musica? What are musica?”

 

“NCT? I suppose that’s easier for you to say instead of our world’s real name – but research doesn’t explain why you crash-landed on our planet without a way out. I suppose you aren’t an engineer-- _Yuta._ ” Taeyong’s last words were less cold and more resigned.

 

Yuta had produced what appeared to be a small ball of tan fluff, until it started to move on its own. “And this is a musica. She likes the name WinWin better.”

 

“Would you prefer if I called it Noctem Corpus Tenibrae every single time?” Sicheng said with a frown, the expression softening into a look of wonder as he reached out to the tiny creature in Yuta’s hand. “She’s so beautiful…” he said in awe.

 

“That’s a weird name for our planet, too,” Yuta said thoughtfully, but his attention was quickly diverted when the tiny, mouse-like creature chirped and pressed her head against Sicheng’s fingers, allowing herself to be stroked. “She likes you a lot! They tell us.”

 

“Do they talk to you?” the scientist asked curiously, fingers delicately caressing the musica.

 

“They can’t communicate in words,” Taeyong cut Yuta off before he could explain, leaving the younger Felidae to pout. “Musica communicate in emotions and images, this one is telling us that she’s quite content. Of course, she’s also very young and unaware of dangerous outsiders.” His statement was pointed. “But you told us you’re here for a plant, not the musica. What plant?”

 

“It’s one with tiny pale flowers and a sweet scent. I don’t think we have a name for it yet. Do you know which one I’m talking about?” Sicheng asked eagerly, hope rising in his chest. If he could just test it more…

 

"Oh, that's the musica's favorite food," Yuta offered. "It grows all over the place. We call it Freaglow, because of the flowers. They match your hair, I think."

 

The human reached up self-consciously to touch his hair - he’d initially dyed it blonde as part of a dare but he’d liked it so much he kept it that way. It really was the only thing that made him stand out (he thought). “Could I have a few plants to test? Would the musica mind?”

 

"Take what you need, if it makes you leave faster," Taeyong said after a minute. "She says that you can take some, there's more than enough Freaglow to feed them, plus they eat other plants."

 

“Thank you,” Sicheng said, smiling down at the tiny creature, then turning his smile to the Felidae - and it faltered when he saw the hate and distrust in the older Felidae’s eyes.

 

Taeyong's glare was stony. "Also try not to frighten them, they startle easily - the same with the rest of the Felidae."

 

"They're nice, they're nice," Yuta tried to soothe, the younger eager to please. "But...maybe a little shy."

 

“I know what that is like,” Sicheng muttered to himself, looking away from Taeyong. He had always felt a little out of place, even amongst hs colleagues, his introverted nature leaving him socially awkward and ill at ease.

 

_Good to know some things never change._

 

Yuta wandered a bit around the remains of the ship, curiously poking at levers and buttons. "But they'll like WinWin, since a musica likes you."

 

“Please….please don’t touch that,” Sicheng protested, gently pushing away the younger Felidae’s curious fingers. “I need to try to figure out how to fix it and that probably isn’t helping….and my name is Sicheng,” he added as an afterthought.

 

"Aww, I'm sorry, WinWin." Yuta's hand dropped, but his eyes were still intensely curious. "I just wanted to see if I could get your ship to talk again."

 

“My name is…..you know what, nevermind,” Sicheng said with a sigh then spoke up in a louder voice. “Computer, introduce yourself to the Felidae, please.”

 

~ _Hello, Felidae. I am the Biotech Online Sentient Service for this vessel. You could say I am WinWin’s BOSS - but he does not like that even though Haechan thinks it is amusing.~_

 

"That's so cool!" The younger Felidae marveled at the disembodied voice, seemingly coming from nowhere but surrounded him everywhere. "Taeyong says our ships never talked, but this one's even WinWin's boss!"

 

“Right now it seems like everyone is my boss,” Sicheng grumbled to himself as he moved over to check on some of the computer readings regarding the status of his shuttle. He startled when the musica leaped onto his shoulder and began chittering softly to him as it watched. “Even you.”

 

"She wants to know what you're doing." Taeyong's voice cut through, still stony. "The musica haven't seen these ships before."

 

Yuta nodded. "Taeyong's going to know way more than I do. The musica really like him a lot."

 

Sicheng looked up and briefly met the older Felidae’s eyes before looking back down at the screen, seemingly shrinking into himself. “Ah, I am just checking to see if the lab programming is still offline or if it’s managed to get back online. After the environmental system my lab is the most important. If I can just isolate the element in the plant that could help create a cure...or even a vaccine to prevent the virus from spreading…”

 

"And then I can show you around?" Yuta asked, "But--hey, WinWin's boss! Is it safe for WinWin to come outside? Are we like his home planet?"

 

"Just do it quickly. We Felidae do not enjoy being disturbed." Taeyong left without another word, the Felidae lost in thought.

 

Sicheng watched Taeyong leave, a strange sense of foreboding running down his spine. It was obvious that the older Felidae did not like or trust him and he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the computer who was cheerfully (well, as cheerful as a computer could be) communicating with Yuta. _~The air of this planet is very similar to Earth’s although a little less oxygen so WinWin will likely tire more easily but he will not suffocate. He is quite frail so you will need to support him. You may even need to carry him at times. Of course, that would be similar to the manhwa he likes to read so he may enjoy that…~_

 

“Computer, that’s enough!”

 

_Dammit, was he blushing? He had better not be blushing._

 

The Felidae laughed and turned to his new friend. "I'm pretty strong, I can carry you!" He tapped Sicheng's cheeks, careful not to stretch out his claws. "...Huh. So humans blush, too. Even Taeyong does, but he won't ever say why...."

 

“Well, why do _you_ blush? Maybe he blushes for the same reason…” Sicheng asked, trying to ignore the fact that Yuta had noticed his own blush. He’d discuss what constituted appropriate conversations (not to mention revealing personal information) with the computer later…

 

"I don't blush for manhwa...hey, boss! What's manhwa? Maybe I do blush for that."

 

_Oh no_.

 

Maybe Sicheng was mistaken but he could almost hear the delight in the computer’s voice. He was going to kill Haechan when he got home. _~Manhwa are illustrated stories, often in black and white but occasionally in color.~_

 

The computer paused and Sicheng got his hopes up that it would end at that - only to find them dashed when BOSS continued.

 

~ _WinWin prefers the romantic manhwa, especially those with same gendered pairings.Your appearance bears a striking resemblance to one of the protagonists in his favorite series..~_

  


“Really? Can I see?” Yuta perched on the counter next to a display, and smiled with delight once the screen switched on. While BOSS narrated the plot and introduced the two characters, the Felidae was more interested on the illustrations in front of him. “Wow, BOSS is right! This does look like me…and this one looks like you, WinWin!” He seemed unfazed by the content, or the compromising position the two were in (Haechan had made sure to scan in all of Sicheng’s manhwa, after all.)

 

“They seem kind of lonely, though,” he commented. “I don’t think I’d be happy on their planet if there aren’t any musica there.”

 

Sicheng was grateful for that segue out of the conversation (before the manhwa got to the more juicy parts and BOSS made the inevitable comment about what he did some nights after reading the story). “The musica seem very special to you, Yuta.”

 

"Oh, not just to me. They're important to all Felidae," he explained. "That's why some of us live out here instead of going to the cities, because this is where the musica are happiest. I guess you'd say we have a symbiotic relationship? We protect them and they eat a lot of the insects that would harm us."

 

The scientist smiled up at the taller Felidae, the expression wistful. “Then you are very fortunate that you have them - and they you. Humans only seem to push away other species - and each other.” He looked back down at the computer display, which now showed his lab research. “Maybe if we get through this epidemic we can reprioritize.”

 

Yuta reached out his hand to the musica, who ignored him in favor of nesting in Sicheng's hair. "I wanted to ask about that, but Taeyong was here. All of the planets are dying?"

 

Sicheng’s smile faded. “Some faster than others but yes. The hegiravirus doesn’t seem to care what species you are. Children are no longer being born and those who are often die right after birth. This plant you have here might be the last hope…”

 

Yuta made a soft chirping noise and the musica scurried out, only to quickly return with a stalk of flowers between her teeth. "This plant, right? Our Freaglow?"

 

The scientist took the sprig of flowers with hands that couldn’t hide their tremble. “Yes...oh,yes, this is it,” Sicheng whispered, awe in his voice. He brought the bloom to his nose, taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh. “To think….something so pretty could save worlds.”

 

Yuta laughed. "That's one way to talk about yourself, WinWin -oww!" He looked down at his finger, which had the musica's teeth firmly clamped in it. "You'll get your treat!"

 

Sicheng’s eyes widened and he grew flustered as he realized what Yuta was saying. “But that’s not what I meant…” he stammered out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out half of a protein bar. Breaking off a tiny piece he offered it to the musica. “I don’t know if you will like this…”

 

The musica trilled and sniffed curiously at the bar before taking a bit into her hands and nibbling daintily, her chirps pleased - Yuta wasn't needed to translate how she felt about that.

 

Yuta grinned and took the flower from Sicheng's hands, holding it up to his hair. "See? Freaglow is pretty, and the flowers match your hair. This means WinWin is pretty, too."

 

“I’m not pretty,” Sicheng said quietly as he lowered his eyes and studied the screen before him. “And I’m more like a weed than a flower. I”m sure your friend Taeyong would agree with me. He wants to see me gone.”

 

"Taeyong takes a long time to warm up to anyone," Yuta said quietly. "He won't live in the village, even though we have a nice hut for him. I helped build it."

 

“Sometimes it isn’t a bad thing to be alone,” Sicheng admitted. “But it _does_ get lonely.”

 

Yuta offered his hand. "So don't stay here all alone," he insisted. "Come explore with me."

 

“How can you trust me so easily?” Sicheng asked. “Humans...well, we aren’t as trusting as you seem to be.”

 

"Taeyong says I'm too young to know better." Yuta rolled his eyes. "I had my adult initiation already, I don't know what he's talking about. But musica trust you, and that means you're trustworthy."

 

“Taeyong isn’t wrong though. Sometimes it takes being an adult for a while to gain experience and learn that trust sometimes has to be learned.” Somehow as he was speaking Sicheng’s hand slipped into the larger Felidae’s. Suddenly a thought struck the human. “Yuta, exactly how old are you?”

 

"I don't know how humans count age. I've seen twenty summers."

 

Sicheng tried to calculate the difference between Earth years and years on this world but finally gave up. “Computer? What is the Earth equivalent of 20 summers here?”

 

~ _Calculating. The equivalent of twenty summers is eighteen Earth years. Does that sound like your manhwa, WinWin?~_

 

“At least he really is an adult - barely,” Sicheng muttered to himself, hand still securely in Yuta’s. “And can we just drop the manhwa references, computer?”

  


~ _Only if you delete all manhwa files from my system permanently. And I doubt you'll do that, WinWin.~_

 

Yuta grinned and tugged on Sicheng's hand, nearly dragging him out into the sunlight. "We only have our initiation ceremonies when a Felidae is an adult, of course I'm a real one! You sound like Taeyong."

 

“Well, it sounds like he worries about you,” Sicheng replied, giving the computer one last glare as he was led out of the shuttle and into the sun. The scientist squinted as he looked around, sunlight catching strands of his blonde hair as the musica chittered happily in his ear.

 

"She says your hair looks like Freaglow in the sun, but she isn't going to eat it," Yuta translated. He gestured out towards the tangled jungle of trees and vines before them, where the plants Sicheng needed grew. "Come see our home," he urged. "I hope you like climbing."

 

The human looked uncertainly at the lush greenery before him. “I’m not really that athletic,” he admitted. “I used to dance but that’s about it.”

 

"I can skip the best views of our home for now - that's more of Taeyong's territory, anyway." He pushed through the forest, stopping to pet a few curious musica and point out the many patches of Freaglow. "We do a lot of dancing, though - and do you like to swim? I bet you'll love the waterfall."

 

Sicheng made sure to log where the largest patches of Freaglow were in his holopad. “I...can swim,” he finally murmured. “I haven’t done it in a long time. Not of places to swim on a starship. I didn’t bring anything to swim in though.”

 

"Why do you need anything to swim in? That's like needing something special to sleep in." Yuta continued to move swiftly through the forest, not missing a beat when he stopped to scold a group of musica from trying to hitch a ride on Sicheng. "What about a waterfall? Are those on your planet?"

 

Of course the Felidae would sleep naked….

 

“Humans usually wear something to swim so others aren’t uncomfortable,” he tried to explain but it didn’t make sense even to him. “Yes, we have waterfalls on Earth….they are lovely.”

 

"As lovely as this one?" Yuta lightly ran ahead on the path as the sound of roaring water grew louder. They had built their village close to the largest waterfall, where the water spilled into a large pool and the land around it was lush and green. The musica on Sicheng's shoulder trilled happily - while she liked the strange new ship, this was truly home.

 

Sicheng came to a dead stop as the waterfall came into view, his eyes widening and jaw dropping into an “o” of amazement. “Oh my….” he whispered, awe in his voice.

 

"This is where we gather outside of our village," Yuta explained, pointing out the small gatherings of Felidae. This is where we bathe, swim, and the musica love being here...especially if Taeyong's here."

 

Sicheng instinctively stepped behind Yuta, hiding himself from the other Felidae. If Taeyong didn’t like him, chances were the others wouldn’t either. He had a feeling Yuta was just too nice and accepting - and so very young. “I can go back to the ship if it’s a problem, Yuta. It’s alright.”

 

Yuta wouldn't have it. He shook his head firmly and gestured forward, closer to the falls. "They'll ignore us. It's courting season, don't worry about them."

 

“Shouldn’t you be out courting then?” Sicheng asked quietly as he took a few steps closer to the waterfall, looking carefully at the waterfall and at his own feet but not at Yuta. “You are of age and I’m sure you are quite popular.”

 

"No thanks. I don't want to be a courting prospect yet, I still have several summers to go before I have to think about that. Careful, it's slippery here."

 

“Oh, I’ll be just fi--” Sicheng wasn’t able to finish his sentence, his feet slipping out from under him. He cringed, waiting for his body to make contact with the slippery rocks beneath him. He’d have to see if there were more bandages in the shuttle…

 

A pair of hands suddenly shot out as Yuta caught Sicheng and dragged him upwards - he hadn't lied about his strength. "You should go barefoot here, WinWin. Are you okay?"

 

Sicheng opened his eyes when he realized he wasn’t on the ground but instead in Yuta’s arms, the Felidae’s grip around his waist firm and secure. “Yes….I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not very graceful.”

 

"Your boss said you wanted to reenact all of your favorite manhwa," Yuta reminded. "Was this one of them?"

 

“My boss…..Yuta, those are just stories. They aren’t real - especially not for someone like me.”

 

"Why not?" Yuta made sure that the human had regained his footing before releasing him.

 

“Because I’m a just a scientist - an awkward man who hides behind research and studies. Humans like those who are adventurous and handsome and have everything together. Those are the kind of people in manhwas and movies. Not people like me. I’m one of the people who is in the background in those stories.”

 

"So make up your own story where you're the star. That's what I do." Yuta glanced back at the small groups of Felidae, who were turning curious stares in their direction. "...Taeyong must be here."

 

Sicheng shook his head. “But you are already one of the lead characters, Yuta. You don’t have to make up a story when you are already living it.” The human followed the Felidae’s gaze. “And that means I should go. I don’t want to cause you trouble, Yuta, and I know Taeyong doesn’t want me here. I should be able to get enough samples of Freaglow to study on my way back and that should keep me occupied for a few days.”

 

"Then let me help you back to your ship so that boss doesn't get angry," Yuta suggested, offering his hand again to guide him. He gently chirped to the musica on Sicheng's shoulder, who squeaked in response and scurried away. "She'll be back, I just asked her to spread the word about you, and they'll tell the others. I told you that musica communicate with their thoughts and emotions - and sometimes they're pretty complicated."

 

"It's probably already too late, Yuta. The others seemed to be listening to Taeyong. I just wish he would believe me when I say I don't want to harm any of you. I just want to help my people and the others. I'll leave as soon as I can but I need to anything I can to find a cure."

 

"The musica don't take our opinions into account, and we trust their judgement. Taeyong knows that best out of all of us. He's probably going to be Interpreter."

 

"He will find some way to get rid of me, Yuta - both you and I know that. Just tell him that I will stay away if that is what he wishes," Sicheng paused, his jaw firming and his expression growing stubborn. "... but that I am still going to do my research."

 

"And you're still going to talk to me," Yuta insisted. "I'll introduce you to everyone, I promise. Taeyong's different."

 

“He may be different but he is important to you...and to your people and the musica. I will respect his wishes and keep away from where I’m not wanted.” Sicheng stopped when they reached the shuttle and turned to look up at Yuta. “You are welcome here anytime.”

 

"Then I'll come tomorrow and bring friends," Yuta promised. "Or, well...musica will probably make their way in here regardless."

 

The human smiled. "They are welcome too. I might have a few more protein bars in storage..."

 

The musica squeaked happily and held out her paws, expectant.

 

Sicheng laughed softly and reached back into his pocket, pulling out the remnants of the previous protein bar and handed it over to the tiny creature.

 

"And that's how you stop from getting nipped." Yuta grinned. "Of course, she'll alert a few friends...but you'll see. Why don't you get some rest, WinWin?"

 

The human nodded, covering his mouth to hide a yawn as fatigue suddenly overwhelmed him. “Yes, that is a good idea. I hope things are okay for you tonight, Yuta, and thank you for the help - it means a lot.”

 

"I'll come tomorrow and let you know how things are," he promised. "...And I'll talk to Taeyong, too. He listens to me."

 

Sicheng nodded once more but this time he was less optimistic. There was something about Taeyong, something that made him very uneasy.

 

He really hoped he was wrong.

  
  


Evening was quiet in the village, as the Felidae retreated for their meals and musica looked for their favorite places to sleep. It was Yuta’s favorite time of the day, when he would take a basket full of treats and climb up from their homes in the trees, further until he reached the dilapidated hut that Taeyong currently called home.

 

He didn’t really understand why Taeyong liked it so much. It leaked in the rain, the walls looked like they were about to crumble, and he had a feeling that any spark would send the whole thing up in flames in an instant. It was also far from the village that Yuta grew up in – the one where Taeyong had a home waiting for him.

 

“I brought you dinner.”  Yuta held the basket in front of him. “Mama even snuck in an extra loaf of that bread you like so much.”

 

“…You really don’t have to bring me food every night. I’m not starving.” Taeyong took the basket anyway, his awkward way of saying thank you no longer a sticking point between them.  “I know this isn’t a social visit.”

 

“I can be social and talk about WinWin,” Yuta protested. He sat on a stool, careful not to put all of his weight on it lest it suddenly fall to pieces. “He’s nice, and the musica like him. You know the rules better than anyone.”

 

Taeyong rummaged through the basket and picked up one of the loaves of bread. “Right, trust the musica’s instincts, they understand better than we ever will. He’s lured them with snacks; that’s why they’re swayed towards him. Humans are dangerous, Yuta.”

 

“Maybe humans are, but WinWin isn’t,” Yuta muttered. “The musica would know.”

 

Taeyong tore a piece off of the loaf and tossed it to Yuta. “All I’ve been hearing from them is how Yuta has snacks, I like snacks, so we should be friends because that way, we all get more snacks.”

 

Yuta grinned. “So…It’s a Win-Win situation?”

 

He narrowly missed getting hit with a pillow.

  


“Are you ever going to come out of there?” Yuta let himself into the ship, his arrival greeted by several musica chirps. He stopped to pet the ones who managed to detach themselves long enough from WinWin, but it was clear just who they had decided to favor. “You can’t just stay in the ship all the time, WinWin. You've been cooped in here for weeks and it’s a nice day outside!”

 

The human looked up, pushing the glasses he was wearing further up his petite nose. "But I could be close to finding out something important..."  There was an air of frustration to Sicheng's voice.

 

"But your boss has to finish the work first, right? Hey, Boss!" Yuta waited until the computer beeped. "How much longer are you going to be? Can I take WinWin outside?"

 

~ _WinWin can go outside. He is too pale. It will still take me a few hours to analyze the last information.~_

 

"Thanks, boss!" Yuta's face broke into a grin. "I talked to the elders, and they said it's okay if you come into the village, just as long as I stay with you. I hope you like to climb."

 

"It's not my favorite thing to do but I suppose I can bear it for a bit," Sicheng said with a sigh as he put his equipment away, taking time to give the nearest musica a fond scratch.

 

The musica made a soft chirrup noise and took Sicheng’s place at the screen, chirping away happily as it watched the computer’s calculations flash.

 

“Look, he’s pretending to be you,” Yuta laughed. “They imitate what we do if they think it’s fun.” He grabbed Sicheng’s wrist, edging him closer to the bright sunshine. “I promise it’s really nice out. Plus we’ll mostly be on the upper level of the village, in the trees.”

  


“I probably should grab some sunscreen...I’m kinda pale,” the scientist admitted, quietly admiring the contrast between his skin and the golden tan of the Felidae’s.

 

"So get some, and then you can come with me," Yuta insisted. "We have time, I'll wait. The longer I wait, the less chores I have to do."

 

Sicheng returned after a few moments, smelling faintly of coconut (which the musica reassured Yuta was a perfectly lovely snack) and clad in sturdy shoes and not the slippers he favored in the lab. “I guess I’m as ready as I am going to be,” he offered, a shy smile for the Felidae.

 

Yuta leaned over and curiously sniffed at Sicheng’s neck. “The musica said you smell like a good snack,” he reported. “I like it.” His hand encircled the human’s wrist, careful not to scratch him as he led the way into the bright sunlight and towards the small huts hat were scattered across the ground and carefully connected up in the trees’ sturdy branches.

 

“You’ll like it a lot,” he promised. “Mostly Felidae are finishing their work right now, but I promise, no one’s going to bite you or anything.”

 

Sicheng felt his skin growing warm and he knew it wasn’t from the heat as they stepped outside. It really wasn’t fair that Felidae were so attractive (especially Yuta…. _and Taeyeong,_ a little voice inside him insisted). It just made him feel all the more ugly and awkward.

 

“The others stared at me a lot last time,” he reminded Yuta. “It didn’t seem like they wanted me there.”

 

"They just didn't know you, and we're not very friendly to strangers," he explained. "So when I talked to the elders, I brought a couple of musica with me so they could back up what I told them about you."

 

“Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable….like Taeyong,” Sicheng added as an afterthought.

 

The Felidae looked towards his village and nodded after seeing that no one had fled in terror when they were close enough to be seen. "You're fine. Don't worry about Taeyong, he's in training."

 

“In training?” Sicheng replied curiously, squatting down to pet a few hovering musica, ones he didn’t recognize from the ship.

 

"To interpret musica," Yuta explained. "Taeyong's really good at it. He might even end up on the Interpreter Council...if he moves back into the village that is. I miss not having to climb all the way up to go visit." He sighed, dejected, and a musica ran up onto his shoulder. "See? They like you, too."

 

“And I like them…” Sicheng murmured, more than a little distracted by the chittering creatures. Sometimes he swore he could feel things from them - just flashes, nothing really substantial - but he could tell when they were happy or sad or irritated.

 

"They really like your snacks," Yuta chuckled as he walked onward, into the small scattering of huts on the ground. "So this is our village. All of the community stuff is on the ground, but most of us like living in the trees. It's cooler up there in the summers."

 

“I can see how it would be,” Sicheng murmured, looking up towards where the majority of dwellings was located. “You said the waterfall was another place you liked going…”

 

"You haven't gone there to bathe yet?" Yuta sniffed at him again, inquisitive. "Where do you do that?"

 

“I….there’s a sonic shower in the ship,” Sicheng stammered, more than a little embarrassed. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

 

"Ohh." Yuta nodded in understanding. "The waterfall's more fun. We have a couple of sonic showers, but we only really ever use them if we're too old or sick to get to the falls."

 

“I’m...sure it is,” the scientist said quietly, willing away his overactive imagination. This was NOT a manhwa, no matter how much the Felidae looked like he belonged in one.

 

"We can go there later," he promised, oblivious to Sicheng's manhwa dreams. He pointed to a set of steps that seemed to disappear into the trees. "You can use those if you don't want to climb up, but that's where we're going next. It's usually pretty dead on the ground unless we're having a festival."

 

“I should probably take the stairs - I’m not that strong,” Sicheng admitted, turning and heading towards the steps. “I guess I will see you up there.” He smiled at the musica still curled up beside his ear, clinging to his hair. ‘Well, _we_  will see you up there.”

 

"Be nice," Yuta warned the musica, wagging his finger playfully. "You have to work before you get any snacks." He waved and easily latched to the bark with his extended claws, the Felidae agile and fond of climbing to high places.

 

Sicheng admired the Felidae’s graceful figure, a wistful expression on his features before he shook his head and turned his attention on the musica. “Well, I guess it is just you and me, hmm? I”m sorry I’m so slow. Not everyone can be like your Felidae friends.”

  


The musica cooed in Sicheng's ear, clearly fine with a slower pace (especially since that meant he could grab Freaglow easier and nibble on the way up). He did just that, a quick snap of his teeth breaking off one of the flowers to eat.

 

“I mean, it’s pretty obvious how much stronger and quicker they are,” the human murmured to himself in guise of speaking to the musica. “And they are so beautiful. I must seem like some hideous weakling to them. I’m surprised they haven’t made me leave. I don’t really belong here. It’s just….I have to help the others. It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

 

The musica paused mid-nibble to carefully tuck his treat into Sicheng's hair - a rare sight for a musica to give away a treasured snack. But he liked snacks, so a snack would clearly make him happy!

 

And that’s how the human scientist looked as he ascended the final step, Freaglow blossom tucked behind his ear and a solemn expression on his quietly pretty face.

 

"You didn't get lost!" Yuta greeted, the Felidae having ascended well before. He reached for Sicheng's hand again, but stopped once he saw the half-nibbled flower nestled in his hair. "Were you lonely? He was trying to make you feel better."

 

Sicheng reached up, taking the flower out of his hair and offering it to the musica. “It’s alright, little one. I’m always lonely - I’m used to it,” he added, a sweet smile on his lips. “Comes with doing what I do and being who I am.”

 

The musica gently bit his finger, a firm reminder that he had given a present.

 

"That's not fair, WinWin's smart and nice and pretty," Yuta mused. "You shouldn't be alone."

 

The human brought his finger to his mouth, easing away a little of the pain of the bite (although it was very little - the musica had been gentle in his chastisement). “Some people are meant to be alone, Yuta. I’m not really good around others. Humans tend to like others who are outgoing and funny and beautiful. I don’t meet any of those human criteria. It’s okay. I knew that choosing the job I did wouldn’t bring me a lot of attention….but it makes me feel like I’m making a difference. And that’s more important than being popular or desired.”

 

"Well, you're pretty to us," Yuta declared, gesturing to the small group of Felidae who had gathered. They looked back with curious glances and friendly waves, unafraid of the intruder as they went about their work.

 

Sicheng stepped behind Yuta, hiding himself from the curious gazes. “You really don’t have to say that,” he muttered. “I know I’m not. Why don’t you show me this waterfall you were talking about…”

 

"Oh yeah, I can--" Yuta stopped and groaned, hearing his name being called. "I gotta help Mama first, though. Make yourself at home, I promise everyone's nice. I'll be back!"

 

_Mama? Oh please, make him still be what the Felidae consider mature. I know he said he went through some Adult Ceremony…. I know nothing is ever going to happen but I don’t want to be considered a pedophile_.

 

Left alone, Sicheng felt even more awkward and ill at ease than usual - and that was saying something. He walked around, hovering at the edge of the village and not wanting to cause any harm. He finally found himself at the edge of the stream that he knew came from the waterfall. Maybe he would just follow it until he reached the waterfall Yuta was so proud of…

 

The musica yanked hard on Sicheng's hair, chattering at him angrily for trying to go off by himself. Yuta would be worried sick if he came back and he was nowhere to be found, after all.

 

“Ouch!” he cried out, scowling at the tiny creature. “Yuta was going to take me to the waterfall anyways….and this way I wouldn’t be bothering anyone else.”

 

The tiny fluff ball stared him dead in the eyes, refusing to let him go by himself.

 

"Hey, why did you run off?" An unfamiliar Felidae woman approached Sicheng. "We wanted to meet you."

 

Sicheng startled, his wide eyes and expression reminiscent of a musica’s. “I….oh, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to bother any of you. I figured I could meet Yuta at the waterfall…”

 

"He'll be a while, he's getting an earful." She rolled her eyes. "I told him that he needed to get back early or else Mama was going to be angry, but who listens to their older sister?"

 

Sicheng blinked. “You are Yuta’s sister?”

 

She laughed. "Of course he never said anything. I'm Mayu, and yes, Yuta's my kid brother. Well not a _kid_ , but he acts like it sometimes." She gestured back towards the village, inviting him to follow. "You can come help us."

 

“Won’t I be in the way?” Sicheng asked as he followed the tall woman (why were all Felidae so tall? He was used to being considered tall himself. It wasn’t fair.) back to the village.

 

"Not as much as Yuta, sometimes. We're just helping straighten out homes for some of the older Felidae," she explained. "A lot of the people our age left for the city, so no one's around to help them keep their homes straightened."

 

“I’ll do whatever you need me to do,” he said quietly, the musica on his shoulder purring in his ear.

 

"Great!" Mayu's smile was genuine, and she led him to the first of the huts where the rest of the group waited. "We'll start here, just grab a broom."

 

The human nodded and set to work, humming softly to himself as he swept. Another musica joined the first on his shoulder, listening enraptured to his impromptu song.

 

"Looks like you're getting quite a musica following," Mayu commented while she straightened the bed. "They really don't take to anyone quickly."

 

Sicheng looked up and smiled wryly. “They only like me for my snacks.”

 

The shrill chirping started up until another Felidae passed Sicheng a few nuts. "You learn to keep some treats on you," he offered. "Otherwise once they hear that word, they'll start hounding you for snacks."

 

“They like the ones I have on the ship. I have the replicator make extras,” Sicheng added as he handed the musica their treats.

 

“Yuta and Taeyong said you were feeding them. What do humans eat?"

 

Sicheng shrugged. “Same things as you probably eat but most are replicated now since humans haven’t been kind to their environments - but the musica like the protein bars that I have. They are high in protein and usually pretty sweet. I don’t mind them but it isn’t the same as having a real meal.”

 

"Yeah, they love anything sweet," he agreed. "But if it's good for them too, even better. So are you liking our planet so far? Felidae in the villages never meet people from other planets."

 

“It’s beautiful,” Sicheng murmured, the admiration obvious in his voice. “I get a little more fatigued here more easily because of the air but I really like it.”

 

"We take a lot of pride in our villages, so I'm really glad to hear that you like it." The musica on the Felidae's head seemed to chirp in agreement. "We were a little concerned with letting you into the village, but Yuta vouched for you and the musica like you."

 

“I would never want to make you uncomfortable,” Sicheng swore. “I really appreciate that I’m being allowed to do my research on the Freaglow.”

 

"You're not disturbing anything, so no one really minds at all," Mayu chimed in. "And you're more of a help than Yuta is."

 

The human couldn’t help but laugh, his voice charming when he wasn’t being self-depreciating.

 

A sudden shadow passed by the hut, footsteps tentative as another Felidae peeked in. The laughter coming from there was warm and intoxicating, and his musica urged him to find the source...

 

"Taeyong!" The male Felidae greeted. "Are you coming to help?"

 

Sicheng turned to greet the newcomer, only to find a blush creeping across the bridge of his nose as he met Taeyong’s eyes. His laughter tapered away and he lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

 

He quickly looked away, noticing the change in his mood. "No, I was just...wrong hut," he finished before disappearing almost as fast as he came.

 

"He's been acting weird, don't mind him," Mayu soothed. "It's getting close to the trials for the open spot on the Interpreter Council."

 

The human looked up at the entrance sadly. “I’m afraid I make him uncomfortable and I just hope I don’t distract him from what’s important. He seems very interested in a role on the council.”

 

"He loves the musica that much." Mayu surveyed the floor, checking for any excess dust before taking the broom back. "Yuta's annoyed that he's taken over the old Interpreter trainee hut since that's more of a climb, but he wants to be around them as much as possible."

 

“The musica seem to love him too,” Sicheng replied, then tried to be a little more nonchalant with his next question. “Yuta and Taeyoung….are close, aren’t they?”

 

It was just curiosity, right?

 

"Best friends since they were children," Mayu confirmed. "Taeyong was always really sad as a kid, Yuta cheered him up."

 

“They seem like more, I guess,” Sicheng murmured. “Not that it is any of my business.”

 

"Like a lover?" His sister shook her head. "Not that I'm aware. Yuta's only recently become a Felidae adult, he hasn't mentioned anything like that."

 

“Sorry….I didn’t mean to pry,” the human said quietly.

 

"That's not really a private thing for us," she explained. "A lot of Felidae will take on two, even three lovers at a time."

 

“Oh...I guess it is understandable since you are all so….” Sicheng shook his head, unable to find the right words. He knew he was embarrassing himself quite thoroughly.

 

"So..." the other Felidae prompted.

 

The shy scientist shook his head again, offering the woman a shrug and a final murmured word.

 

“Perfect.”

 

"...Perfect?" Mayu looked at her companion before starting to laugh gently. "We aren't perfect, WinWin. We're just Felidae."

 

"Well, Mayu's perfect," the male offered. "Totally not just saying that since she's my lover."

 

Sicheng sighed, gesturing to his own slim, unremarkable frame. “Compared to this you are perfect. Humans are frail and self-centered. We’ve destroyed entire worlds with our carelessness and we will likely do it again. I can’t help but feel ugly around you, no matter what Yuta says.”

 

"Jin," Mayu shook her head, but couldn't hide her smile from the other Felidae. "The musica say that you remind them of Freaglow, and that's one of the prettiest things we have."

 

“That’s just my hair,” Sicheng brushed off. “I doubt it means anything.” He sighed again, shaking his head. “Don’t mind me. I’ve always felt pretty unremarkable and being here just makes it all the more obvious. I’m just in a mood, I suppose. What else can I do to help, Mayu? There has to be something…”

 

"We haven't started on the kitchen yet," Mayu said. "We can get started on that."

 

"There you are!" Yuta nearly barreled into the hut, full of apologies. "Sorry, I had a thousand things to do. I'm here now, though."

 

Sicheng offered the other a smile then took the broom from Mayu and began to clean the kitchen efficiently. “Taeyong was here earlier, Yuta….he might be looking for you.”

 

Yuta joined in with washing dishes. "I'll catch up with him later, I promised I'd take you to see the waterfall."

 

"You haven't gone yet?" Mayu looked astonished. "It's beautiful."

  


The human shrugged under the weight of the female Felidae’s gaze. “I’ve been busy doing my research….and I didn’t want to be in the way.”

 

"Go see," Jin encouraged. "We'll finish up here, it's not much. You can come help us when you're not busy with your research."

 

“If you are sure…” Sicheng murmured, carefully handling the broom to the older Felidae, then turning to Yuta. “I guess I’m yours for now.”

 

"Sorry I didn't show you much of the village," Yuta apologized, leading the way out - and this time taking the stairs down with Sicheng.

 

“It’s okay, Yuta….I know you had better things to do. I tried to go find the waterfall myself but the musica wouldn’t let me.”

 

"Good musica," Yuta praised and gently scratched their heads. "I would have been worried if you went alone, plus I wouldn't get to see WinWin's face."

 

“But you already see my face - it isn’t anything special,” Sicheng grumped as he followed the Felidae along the stream towards where the waterfall had to be.

 

"I like WinWin's face, especially when he sees something really pretty," he insisted.

 

“I think you would say that no matter what, Yuta. You are too nice,” Sicheng murmured, although he couldn’t keep a slight smile from touching his lips.

 

"And when WinWin smiles." Yuta walked contentedly towards the falls, the sound of rushing water growing closer. While they had been visible from the river, it was only as they drew closer that its true beauty was apparent. The falls seemed to reach up to the sky, and a bright flowers grew among the mossy boulders. The pool below was perfectly clear, with fish seen lazily swimming in its depths.

 

Sicheng had been about to respond to Yuta’s ridiculous comment when he stumbled to a stop, eyes widening and jaw dropping as he took in the sight before him. He had his first glimpse of the waterfall a few days before but this was closer and it was no less awe-inspiring. He knew that Earth had lovely natural wonders like this but they were kept under lock and key now, humans proving how easily they could destroy such beauty. But this….this was exquisite….it was beautiful….

 

It was perfect.

 

Yuta nearly squealed in delight when he saw just how his face lit up. He was proud of how the village took care of their waterfall, and that feeling rose when he saw just how much their visitor appreciated it. His favorite place, with one of his favorite people –

 

\--he suddenly planted a kiss on Sicheng’s cheek, wanting to share his happiness.

 

The kiss snapped Sicheng out of his beauty-induced trance, the human covering his cheek and turning wide eyes to the Felidae. “Why did you do that, Yuta?” he asked, blushing so deeply he could feel the heat coming from his skin.

 

"Because WinWin looks so pretty, of course." Yuta responded like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

“So you just kiss anything - or anyone - that looks pretty.” Of course - wasn’t like it meant him in particular, right? Maybe it was a cultural thing.

 

"What? No, I don't do that. WinWin looks pretty, and was happy to be here, and so I was I. Is something wrong with that?"

 

“No, no...of course not,” the human protested, not liking the worry in Yuta’s eyes. “It’s just….no one kisses me voluntarily. I’m not very….kissable.”

 

"...Humans are weird," Yuta declared. "First they say WinWin's not pretty, then he doesn't get kissed?"

 

Sicheng shrugged. “I’m not desirable to other humans. It’s survival of the fittest, I guess. I’m not very outgoing and that is what usually attracts others.”

 

"But you can just be yourself here. I'm outgoing enough," he added with a laugh. "...Hey, I can show you a secret in the falls, but we have to swim through."

 

Sicheng arched an eyebrow. “What kind of secret?” he asked skeptically.

 

"A really special place..."

 

The human studied Yuta’s face and finally nodded. The Felidae really was pretty harmless. “Okay.”

 

Yuta quickly stripped down to his skin and dove headfirst into the pool, giving Sicheng a good look at his body arcing into the water. He surfaced and looked up expectantly. "Water's pretty warm today, so don't worry about a shock."

 

_Dontlookdontlookdontlook….too late_

 

Any doubts about Yuta being perfect were quickly swept away and Sicheng doubted that he’d ever get rid of the blush tinting his cheeks...

 

Well, that was until he realized he’d have to get naked too. Swallowing nervously, the scientist removed layer by layer of his clothing, NOT internally humming some old striptease song in his head, thankyouverymuch. Folding his clothes carefully and setting them aside he finally turned back and took a deep breath, not meeting Yuta’s eyes as he stepped into the water and waded in past his hips.

 

"I thought you'd never come in!" Yuta greeted. "Were you afraid that the water was too cold?"

 

Some of the tension eased from Sicheng’s slim frame. He didn’t know what he was thinking before - it wasn’t as if Yuta looked at him like _that_. Why would he? He was undoubtedly juggling courtship offers from several Felidae, Taeyong included. One little scrawny, nerdy human wouldn’t be worth his notice…                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“I haven’t been swimming in a while,” he murmured as he sunk lower into the water, which was pleasantly warm.

 

"I can fix that." The Felidae closed his eyes and let himself float to the surface, displaying more of his bronzed skin. "I'll take you in a second, this is just really nice."

 

_This isn’t fair_. It was like fate was just tormenting him at this point. Gorgeous and yet undeniably sweet - and completely out of his league. Sicheng sighed, turning away from the beauty in front of him to float a short distance away. “Take your time, Yuta. I’m in no hurry.”

 

"Do you have waterfalls on your planet, WinWin?" Yuta slowly made his way towards the human, the Felidae completely at ease in the water. "Do you know that they really do have secrets?"

 

“There are waterfalls but they are protected now...I imagine any secrets they might have held are long gone by now,” Sicheng murmured, eyes closed as he soaked in the sun.

 

"We protect our falls by ourselves. I know that other villages have them, but ours is by far the prettiest. But the secret is right...there." Yuta pointed to the falls itself. "Right behind that."

 

The human opened his eyes to look over where the Felidae was gesturing, only to realized that Yuta had floated much closer to him than he had expected. “Oh, um….behind the falls themselves?”

 

"Don't worry, I'll help you through," he promised. "Are you scared?"

 

“Not scared - curious. We scientists are curious by nature.”

 

"I knew WinWin was special!" Yuta suddenly dove under the water, surfacing closer to the falls. "Come here!"

 

Sicheng hesitated before following the Felidae. His swimming was nowhere near as graceful but he wasn’t terrible (at least that was something).

 

Yuta held out his hands, beckoning him forward. "Hold on to me," he encouraged. "Promise you'll get through it."

 

The human’s hands fit easily into the Felidae’s much larger grip and Sicheng held his breath as they went under.

 

It was only for a few moments while Yuta pushed them through the falls and quickly surfaced in another small pool that opened up into a dark cave. Without saying a word, Yuta pressed their joined hands against a slightly slimy wall - and within seconds, a blue glow filled the space.

 

Sicheng caught his breath as he opened his eyes, then felt it ripped away again as he gasped, eyes widening as he looked all around him, the blue glow reflecting off his pale hair. “So beautiful…”

 

"It's a special kind of fungus," Yuta explained quietly as he got out of the pool, offering the human a hand up. "It glows when touched, and so you get lovely things like this."

 

Sicheng accepted the other’s hand, his own legs feeling a little weak as he stepped out of the pool. “It’s amazing. We don’t have anything like this.”

 

"I had a feeling this was special," Yuta admitted while he quietly admired how the blue light made Sicheng's hair glow. "So I wanted to share it with someone special."

 

The human felt himself drifting closer to the Felidae, one hand still in Yuta’s. “Someone special?” he repeated, throat going dry.

 

"Yeah," Yuta confirmed, a small smile on his face. "Someone just like you."

 

“I’m not sure special means the same in your language. Maybe my translator isn’t working,” Sicheng began babbling as he avoided the Felidae’s eyes.

 

Yuta shut him up with a real kiss that time, soft and tentative.

 

Sicheng’s heart began to race and at first he remained perfectly still, frozen in surprise,  but slowly his eyes lidded closed and he began to return the kiss.

 

Yuta let out a low noise that sounded close to a purr as his arms loosely embraced the human, closing the distance between them. Further away, inaudible under the sound of the pounding water, was a series of chirps.

 

Sicheng let worries of what others would think fade away, for the first time just allowing himself to _feel_.

 

"I think special means the same thing in our language," Yuta murmured, then kissed the spot under Sicheng's translator implant.

 

The shy human let out a sound that was halfway between and whimper and a purr of his own, his slim frame clinging into Yuta’s own.

 

Yuta drew him in for deeper kisses, his hands running restlessly through Sicheng's hair and down his back. No Felidae he could think of looked so delicate, and he was determined to keep him safe.

 

There was no mistaking Sicheng’s moans this time. It had been so long and somehow his other encounters had meant so much less. He’d only known Yuta for a few brief months yet the Felidae meant more to him than anyone else.

 

Yuta's content purrs suddenly changed into a soft cry of surprise as their lips parted. "Oh? I guess the same thing happens to humans, too."

 

Embarrassed, Sicheng buried his head against Yuta’s shoulder and tried to take a few steps back. “Sorry..” he mumbled.

 

"Why? I'm not." The Felidae held fast to Sicheng, the gap between them closed - and the evidence that Yuta was in the same state was pressed firmly against the human.

 

Sicheng gasped as he looked up, meeting Yuta’s eyes and searching them desperately. What he was seeking, he wasn’t quite sure, but the next moment found him leaning even closer, initiating the next kiss.

 

Yuta's steady purr returned as the man in his arms relaxed. His kisses were deep and reassuring, that he knew what Sicheng needed - and that he wanted the same.

 

Sicheng finally allowed himself to touch, to explore that body he had been so admiring, fingers skimming along taut, toned muscle.  It was better than any manhwa…

 

Yuta let in a sharp hiss of breath that melted into a moan. Sicheng's fingers on his hips and tongue in his mouth were warm sensations that seemed to shoot straight to his cock. He hadn't quite realized that he wanted his human more than just a friend, but at that moment…

 

...at that moment Sicheng, shy introverted human scientist, a stranger in a strange land, knew exactly what he wanted and needed - and he was standing right in front of him. He’d deal with the consequences later. “Please, Yuta,” he whispered in the Felidae’s ear.

 

"Right here?" Yuta asked softly. "Or somewhere more private?"

 

“Where ever you think is best...you won’t get in trouble, will you?” Sicheng asked, brow furrowed in worry in spite of his desire.

 

"I have my own hut," he promised. "And I won't get in trouble, don't worry. Felidae are open about these things."

 

“Even with someone like me? Even Taeyong?” The human knew how close Yuta was to his friend and he didn’t want to jeopardize that friendship.

 

"WinWin." Yuta smiled in the dim light. "Felidae are open with love. It won't change anything with Taeyong and me."

 

“But I know he doesn’t like me. That’s pretty obvious. And if he sees you with me….like this….”

 

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't share a bed with me, WinWin. But if you're worried, we can go to your ship."

 

“No,” Sicheng shook his head. “I want you here, in your own environment, not that artificial world I live in. I want to feel life around me, not be reminded of the deaths I’m trying to prevent.”

 

"Then come with me...I don't have anything here," he apologized. "You won't ruin a thing, I promise."

 

The human slipped his hand into Yuta’s and let the other lead him from the cave, still naked but reassured by the Felidae’s presence.

 

After a quick stop to grab their clothes, Yuta led the way through a shortcut up to his small hut in the trees, a starter home which he clearly had tried to make as cozy as possible with brightly colored drapes and cozy nooks despite its small size.

 

The one thing that went unnoticed was the figure watching them, who disappeared further up into the treetops as his heart started to sink.

 

Sicheng admired the Felidae’s home, more of a home than any cabin in any ship or apartment in any cramped, overpopulated city in the Federation. “I like this…”

 

"Really? I only moved into it after my initiation ceremony, so it's not very big...or very finished," he admitted. "But I like it well enough."

 

“Really. I’ve lived on a ship for the past 2 years before I came here.”

 

"That might be nice for a little while," Yuta mused as he put the clothes away. "I'd travel with WinWin."

 

“Maybe I would rather stay here…” Sicheng replied, sitting on the edge of Yuta’s bed.

 

"...Do you think they'd let you?" Yuta asked cautiously, his eyes full of hope.

 

“If I finish my research and find something to stop the virus,” Sicheng said quietly. “I’m one of the only experts on it that they have..”

 

The young Felidae sat next to Sicheng and rested his head on his shoulder. "You'll stop it, WinWin."

 

“I have to,” the human said bleakly.

 

He lifted his head and kissed Sicheng again reassuringly. "Does that help?"

 

“More than I can ever say, Yuta.”

 

Yuta smiled and gently ran a claw over his collarbone, just lightly enough to tease his skin. "How else can I help?"

 

Sicheng closed his eyes and shivered, the light touch tempting. “Do that some more. Touch me...please.”

 

"Right here?" Yuta's claws retracted as his fingertips took over roaming his bare chest. He looked admiringly at Sicheng, happy that someone like him could get a chance. "WinWin's so beautiful."

 

“Yes…” the human hissed out in pleasure, nipples pebbling beneath Yuta’s teasing touch. “You really like calling me WinWin, don’t you?”

 

"It's the prettiest name I know," Yuta agreed. His fingers closed around his nipples to gently prod and tease, wanting to elicit more of his sweet moans. "You really like this, don't you?"

 

Sicheng squirmed, his body indicating just how much he liked it. “I’m just really sensitive…” he half-spoke, half-moaned.

 

"I like that too," Yuta whispered before going in for more kisses. His hands slid along Sicheng's bared stomach and down his thighs before finally reaching for his cock.

 

The human nearly arched off the bed as warm fingers curled around his length, his moans muffled by Yuta’s hungry kisses. He reached up, his own fingers running restlessly through the Felidae’s hair and giving it a few tugs in the process.

 

Yuta's hand tightened around his length and took long, teasing strokes that produced the neediest moans. He loved the slight roughness, the silent demands and half-pulled Sicheng into his lap.

 

Straddling the Felidae, Sicheng looked down in to Yuta’s cat-like eyes, his own glassy with need as he rocked forward.

 

"You're eager," Yuta teased, then slipped his arms around the human's shoulders. "Are you sure you want this, WinWin? With me?"

 

The human nodded, his tongue gliding over the Felidae’s fangs as he deepened the kiss. “Yes, especially with you,” he replied once he pulled away.

 

Yuta reluctantly broke off the kiss to grab a small jar by his bedside, filled with the oil that their herbalist had sworn would attract lovers - and it seemed like she had been right, just not of the Felidae kind. He dipped his fingers into the mixture and slipped into the deeper kisses again, letting his fingers travel down to tease and press against Sicheng's hole.

 

Sicheng hissed softly as that slim digit slowly pressed inside - while he wasn’t a virgin it _had_ been a long time and a one night stand he’d rather forget. “Don’t stop…” he added, knowing the other would be worried. “I won’t break.”

 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Yuta's dark gold eyes looked solemnly up at Sicheng. "That's part of a lover's duty, we're taught."

 

“You are actually taught? For humans it’s usually trial and error...if you are lucky the other person will care and go slow. I’ve never really had any steady relationship so I”m not the best expert on that though.”

 

"We're taught, for our adulthood ceremony," he explained. "It's considered very important for Felidae - not that anything like this is part of the ceremony." A second finger joined the first, still steady and slow. "I wouldn't know about relationships."

 

Sicheng slowly began to relax, accepting the invading digits more easily as he grew accustomed to them, his hips shifting to make it easier for Yuta. “I’ve never had anyone interested in something like that with me. I figured it wasn’t in the cards.”

 

Yuta paused, knowing that it was an awkward question, especially with his fingers buried in Sicheng. "....Even with me?"

 

Large, dark eyes met those golden slit-pupils. “You would want that - with me? I’m not even Felidae….you deserve the best, Yuta, not some socially awkward, very average in every way human…”

 

"We can make you a tribe member." Yuta's fingers stretched and twisted, curious to see how similar their anatomy was. "And WinWin's the best."

 

The smaller man gasped, his body arching forward as Yuta’s fingers brushed against an oh-so-sensitive spot. “But I’m not this WinWin you think I am. I’m only Sicheng…”

 

Yuta cupped Sicheng's cheek, the younger man making eye contact. "My WinWin is perfect."

 

Sicheng felt himself getting lost in the Felidae’s eyes. “But I’m not….and I’m worried that you are going to realize that sooner or later.”

 

"Then maybe I should make you feel perfect?" Yuta suggested. He removed his hand from Sicheng's cheek and dipped it in the oil again to coat his cock.

 

Sicheng’s eyes widened as they followed Yuta’s actions. He knew they were anatomically compatible but he was still nervous. Yes, he wanted this….but he also didn’t want Yuta to be disappointed. What if the Felidae expected something special and he couldn’t give it?

 

The young Felidae tilted his head, having sensed his sudden tenseness. "Are you scared of me?"

 

“Scared of disappointing you,” Sicheng said softly.

 

"You'll be fine," Yuta promised. "We can stop, if you want."

 

“I don’t want you to stop…..but I also don’t want you to want to stop,” Sicheng stumbled over the words. “And now I’m rambling and you are going to think I’m stupid and you are probably right because I’m just a rambling stupid human but I just don’t want you to hate what is happening and - “

 

Yuta kissed him quickly, silencing his rambling. "Just feel," he whispered and gripped his hips with both hands. "That's all you need to do."

 

Kissed speechless the smaller man nodded and allowed Yuta to manhandle him into position (and if he admitted later on that he liked someone else taking charge that was okay, right?). His jaw dropped and a low moan escaped his lips as the Felidae slowly began to push inside him.

 

It definitely wasn't what he was expecting - humans were so _warm_ and _tight_ and yet so _flexible_...Yuta kept his hands as steady as possible, although he shook a bit at the possibility of hurting Sicheng in the slightest. He kept quiet until he couldn't push any further, then a deep moan escaped his lips. "Perfect."

 

“So full,” Sicheng groaned, fingers clinging to Yuta’s broad chest as he laid his forehead on the Felidae’s shoulder. “It should hurt….but it doesn’t.” He allowed himself to get accustomed to the considerable girth inside him before looking up. “You can move,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

"Felidae magic," Yuta teased. His movements were slow and smooth, not wanting to dislodge Sicheng from his comfortable position. He could feel tension easing from his frame as he rocked - and realized what the fuss was all about.

 

Sicheng pouted even as his hips rolled to meet Yuta’s thrusts. “It must be. It never felt like this before.”

 

"Good, you can teach me." Yuta grinned. "WinWin's my lucky first."

 

The human looked at Yuta in disbelief. “But you know what you are doing...I don’t understand. There’s only been a couple other times for me and those were - quick...and I wasn’t the focus.”

 

"Later," Yuta promised, his words swallowed in a moan when a wave of pleasure crashed over him. His thrusts sped up, intent on teaching Sicheng just how Felidae were taught.

 

Any thought of asking Yuta what he meant by ‘later’ was lost in the now as the Felidae’s pace 

increased, Sicheng’s own moans joining Yuta’s. He curled one petite hand around his own erection and stroked in time with the other’s deep thrusts until he was nearly at the edge, a whimper warning the Felidae.

 

"Yes," Yuta hissed as he forced Sicheng to stay down, his fingers digging into his lover's hips as he came. His moans were mixed in with growls, low and demanding.

 

Firmly restrained, Sicheng felt his own orgasm rip through him as Yuta filled him, his fingers milking his cock as he came between them with whimpers and moans of pleasure. Finally he sagged against Yuta’s larger frame, allowing the other to keep him upright.

 

Yuta fell back on the bed but kept Sicheng close to him while he caught his breath. The hut had become quiet again, enough that the sounds of NCT's night creatures could be heard starting up (along with several very familiar chirps.)

 

Sicheng curled against the Felidae, head resting comfortably on Yuta’s chest. Finally he calmed down enough that he could hear beyond his own racing heartbeat. “Wow….” he whispered.

 

"Yeah..." Yuta murmured. He stroked Sicheng's sweaty hair back and quietly marveled at the day that had finally gotten him one of the things he had wanted. "WinWin really is perfect."

 

“No I am not….but you make me feel that way. Thank you.”

 

"Thanking me? That's what I'm supposed to do, WinWin," he chided gently. "That's what we're taught, that you make your lovers feel as perfect as you see them."

 

Sicheng sighed. “I wish I could make you feel that way…You deserve so much more.”

 

"But that's how I feel. You didn't ask me, you know."

 

“Didn’t ask you….” Sicheng’s voice trailed off, the human confused. Sated, but confused.

 

"You didn't ask me how I felt."

 

A look of shock and self-disgust crossed the human scientist’s face and he looked away from Yuta in shame. “I’m so sorry….I told you I don’t know how to do any of this.”

 

Yuta hummed off-key and started to idly play with Sicheng's hair, much like the musica. "And what did you learn?"

 

“That I’m still socially awkward even when I’m attracted to someone…” the blonde muttered to himself, relaxing in response to the touch in spite of his worries.

 

"And.." The Felidae's voice was gentle. "That sometimes that person likes you back."

 

“Do they really?” There was a wistfulness in Sicheng’s voice. “It’s not just some passing fancy? That person isn’t going to change his mind, is he? It is very easy to get tired of me.”

 

"I'm more afraid that you'd get tired of our way of life here," Yuta admitted. "We like living simply here. Sure we know about and use some technology, but we leave most of that to the cities."

 

“Technology can be good and it can be bad,” the human responded. “It helps me do my research more easily…..but it is also what probably caused the virus in the first place - people thinking they can mess around with nature. I’d give up every bit of technology if it would put me out of a job.”

 

"Right...you have a crew looking for you." Yuta sighed. "I wish you could just stay here."

 

“I doubt they even miss me. Maybe Haechan but that’s because he likes to tease me.”

 

"But don't they need you to save the world with Freaglow?"

 

“They need my expertise...not me.”

 

"They're idiots if they don't want you with it...but what you're saying is that our time is limited."

 

Sicheng sighed and curled against the larger Felidae. “It’s probably better for you anyways, right?”

 

"Well...what does WinWin want?"

 

The human’s voice was muffled against Yuta’s shoulder. “I want to not be alone anymore - I want someone to care about more than my brain.”

 

"We'd probably have to initiate you into our tribe," Yuta wondered out loud. "...But you could stay here."

 

“But what about Taeyong?”

 

"WinWin...I really wish that the musica could talk with you. Then you'd understand Taeyong."

 

Sicheng sighed. “What I understand is that he doesn’t like me or want me here. It’s pretty obvious. Don’t worry - I’ll make sure to stay out of his way.”

 

"Maybe they will. I don't like seeing you two fighting, and...well, I know Taeyong."

 

“I don’t have to know him to know he hates me.”

 

"I think that you two could be good friends. Tae's really smart," Yuta pressed. "He likes experiments."

 

“I’m sure he does,” Sicheng murmured, skeptical. “He’s always welcome to come observe what I’m doing on the ship.”

 

The younger Feliade grinned, delighted. "I'll let him know, then. But later." His eyes half-closed. "...Right now, I have someone else on my mind."

 

“Someone...or something? You look like you want a nap,” he dared to tease.

 

Yuta laughed and pulled Sicheng close for more kisses. "You haven't worn me out yet."

 

Sicheng melted against the other man, lips soft and supple against Yuta’s. No other words needed to be spoken that night, lips and fingers doing all the talking. There was nothing scientific or studied, just felt and shared….and if Sicheng moved a little slowly the next morning and occasionally winced as he shifted position he didn’t complain, an occasional smile touching his lips and blush rising high on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here to supervise." The voice didn't have Yuta's familiar playful tone; it sounded somewhat flat. Taeyong stood in the doorway of the ship, his arms crossed (but his expression softening once a few musica ran up to greet him.) "I need to make sure the musica's nutritional needs are being met."

 

Sicheng stiffened as he recognized the voice but forced himself to relax as he turned to greet Taeyong. “Please feel free to examine anything you need to. You can have samples of the protein bars to analyze if you would like. They are not super sweet so I am surprised the musica like them so much.”

 

"I'm familiar with them." The Felidae let himself in while the musica scurried away, coming back with one of their prized full bars. "They would give them to us, back when I didn't live on this planet."

 

Sicheng had been in the process of moving things aside when the Felidae’s words made him look up curiously. “You have lived off planet?”

 

"My parents were scientists." Taeyong held the bar up to the light, as if memorizing it. "We were in one of the colonies."

 

A musica suddenly perched on Sicheng's shoulder and gently pawed at his cheek - and a sudden image of an explosion was vivid in his head.

 

The human reached for his temple and winced at the visual. It was as if he was there and could feel the heat from the explosion. “Oh…”

 

"Yuta was afraid you'd get headaches." Taeyong reached in a worn leather pouch and offered some leaves. "Here."

 

Sicheng took the leaves without question, trusting the Felidae even though he knew the other hated him. “What was that? I could feel the explosion and the pain.” One hand moved to cover his heart. “Here too.”

 

The Felidae suddenly stiffened and glared at the musica - who stared back at him, unyielding. "...How can you understand the musica?"

 

Sicheng shook his head in wonder, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. “I don’t know…..and I know it doesn’t mean much but I am sorry for what happened. I wish I could change the past.”

 

"Humans caused that explosion, and I was the only survivor." Taeyong opened his hand, letting the other musica nibble the protein bar. "That's how the musica keep our stories - that one's great-grandmother was my companion when I was a child."

 

“I hate that humans often attack first, ask questions later….but I hope you realize that we aren’t all like that. Life is precious and I want to be able to prevent more lives from being lost.”

 

"That's what Yuta tries to convince me of...the musica just chatter about their snacks." His eyes softened as one tried to climb up his lanky frame. "You haven't harmed any Felidae or musica, so far."

 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone….I never have and I never will. I just wish you would believe me,” Sicheng said quietly, his expression a wistful one. “I know that you can’t though.”

 

The older Felidae met Sicheng's eyes, clearly stunned. "...You actually understand my concerns, unlike Yuta."

 

“I know humans sometimes cannot be trusted. I would like to think there are exceptions. I would like to think that  _ I  _  am an exception.” Sicheng looked so vulnerable at that moment...

 

Taeyong glanced away for a long while, the Felidae deep in thought. Sicheng didn't mock their way of life, didn't hurt musica - and had made Yuta happy when he hadn't gotten up the nerve. "...Perhaps you are the exception."

 

“Thank you,” the human said quietly. “I just wish I could be more successful in my research….then I wouldn’t bother you anymore. I only want to help.”

 

"You may be more successful. I know more about Hagira then I let on."

 

Sicheng’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do? No one else seems to understand the virus like I do.” He leaned towards Taeyong eagerly. “Can you help me?”

 

"I was a child during the initial research phase," Taeyong cautioned. "But I remember that they were scanning the musica, and that's what made my parents upset."

 

“Scanning the musica?” Sicheng repeated. “But why would they do that?” He picked up his scanner and ran it slowly over the musica who had moved from his shoulder to the palm of his free hand.

 

~ _Analyzing._ ~ The computer hummed while the musica stayed perfectly still in his hand, her whiskers twitching until she heard a soft beep. ~ _Sequence found._ ~

 

“What?” the young scientist whispered, shaking his head. “That can’t be right.” He adjusted the settings of the scanner and ran it again.

 

_~Sequence found,~_ the computer repeated after a moment. _~The cure is inside the musica, WinWin.~_

 

The Felidae grew pale, suddenly remembering his parents shoving a cage filled with musica at him, telling him to run, get to the ship…

 

“No…” Sicheng continued to shake his head. “I’m not….I can’t….” The musica in his hand scampered back up his shoulder to pat his cheek gently in consolation, cooing to him softly as she would to a little one. Something was making the human sad and that wasn’t right.

 

"...That was what they must have found," Taeyong whispered. "...That they had to kill our musica."

 

His face turned stony. “And you...you said you’d do anything for a cure, wouldn’t you? You’ll slice open our musica without a second thought, without any thoughts about what they mean to Felidae.”

 

“But I can’t do something like that,” Sicheng replied. “The musica...they aren’t expendable. The are wonderful and sweet and they like me when no one else does. There has to be another explanation.”

 

"They told me to take them away." Taeyong cupped his hands, allowing a musica to climb into them. "My parents gave me all of the musica we had brought with us and told me to get into the ship and tell it to go home, they'd follow me but we had to get out before the humans killed us to get to musica."

 

“What do I do?” Sicheng whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the musica’s soft fur. “If what the computer says is true then this could be the key to saving dozens of species from inevitable extinction. But it could cost the musica...and this world….so much.”

 

The musica gently chirped again and filled his head with images - the explosion again, a sobbing Felidae child surrounded by musica in a shuttle, the yells of humans, ordering others to stop the Felidae from escaping.

 

“No!” Sicheng sobbed, flinging himself into Taeyong’s arms, murmuring “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” over and over again.

 

The musica in Taeyong's hands safely scuttled up to perch in his hair when the Felidae reached out to catch Sicheng. "...But you're trying not to hurt our musica," he tried to soothe awkwardly. "You aren't like them, you aren't trying to set fire to my parents' quarters to force them out...and causing an explosion and research loss in the process."

 

“It means a lot that you don’t think I’m like them,” SIcheng whispered, pulling away from the taller man. “Especially since I know you don’t like me.”

 

"If you were like them, you would have had a scalpel to the musica without a second thought."

 

“There has to be another way,” the human scientist said firmly, pushing away the fact that Taeyong didn’t deny the fact that he hated him. He had accepted that fact a while ago. The fact that the Felidae was being so civil with him after this devastating revelation about the musica was stunning in and of itself. He would take what he could get.

 

Straightening, the slim, frail appearing human spoke firmly. “Computer, please analyze exactly what it is that is contributing to the potential cure. What body systems in the musica are contributing?”

 

“Thank you, for trying to not destroy my family,” Taeyong whispered. “The musica were all I had for a long time.” He somehow  _ admired _ a quality in a human – and didn’t have to second-guess himself for it.

 

~Gastrointestinal,~ the computer responded after a few minutes. ~It appears to be a reaction in a musica’s stomach.~

 

“Dammit…” Usually anything having to do with the gastrointestinal system was difficult to obtain without sacrificing the test subject - the musica. “There’s got to be another way..” Sicheng stepped back and slipped on something on the floor, arms flailing as he tried to catch himself.

 

"Hey, that's not nice," Taeyong's attention was turned to one of the musica - he could feel the guilt radiating from the tiny creature. "Do  _ that _ outside!"

 

Looking down at his shoe Sicheng wrinkled his nose at the pungent droppings he’d slipped on. “It’s okay….it happens. It should be easy to clean….” The scientist froze, eyes widening. It couldn’t be this simple…

 

Bending down he scooped up some of the musica droppings. “Computer….analyze.”

 

_ ~Sequence found.~ _

 

Sicheng looked up at Taeyong, a slow smile creeping across his usually solemn face. “Do you know what this means?”

 

"...They leave the seeds in their dung," Taeyong suddenly recalled. "...But there's a coating on them that the musica digest for their nutrients. Your cure must be in their waste!"

 

“And they don’t have to be harmed to get to the droppings...they won’t be hurt,” Sicheng beamed, causing the musica to send images to each other - and to Taeyong - about how pretty their WinWin looked like this.

 

"As long as you leave some to replant the Freaglow," Taeyong reminded, even as his cheeks started to redden. The musica were right, WinWin  _ did _ look pretty.

 

“Of course. As soon as I can get enough of a sample I can find a way to synthesize the component and not as much of the natural material will be needed. Oh, Taeyong, I never thought this could happen….thank you for letting me stay. I can actually make a difference now….I feel like I have a purpose.”

 

"There are plenty of samples around here." Taeyong hid a small smile. "...Hey. Meet me at the base of the big tree tonight. Yuta showed you that, right? I want you to see something."

 

Sicheng nodded, adrenaline still running through his slim frame in response to the life-changing revelation. “He did. I’ll be there. Should I bring anything?”

 

"Perhaps a blanket. It gets chilly up there."

 

The human looked at Taeyong with a little confusion but nodded again. “Okay….I will see you then.”

 

Taeyong nodded and slipped out to let Sicheng work in peace - and then process that he had just invited the human to his private spot.

 

Several hours later Sicheng found himself at the base of the giant tree, staring up at the immense height, a blanket draped over one arm. Today had been incredible - so many samples obtained and analyzed, confirming that it was indeed the musica droppings that were the key to a hegiravirus vaccine. It would take a few weeks to produce the first few vaccine samples but it was worth it.

 

"You came." Taeyong covered his momentary surprise - he had spent the rest of his day training, certain that Sicheng had only agreed out of politeness. "Yuta told me that you aren't a climber. The stairs will take you part of the way, but the rest of it is climbing."

 

“I’m not very good at it...I might need some help,” Sicheng admitted nervously - but he wasn’t sure he was nervous about the climbing - or about being near Taeyong.

"Here." Taeyong took the blanket and slipped it into his pack to make it easier for the human to move. "I won't climb too quickly...and I'll make sure you won't fall."

 

Sicheng nodded, willing away a blush. This Taeyong seemed so much nicer - but that was probably because he knew now that the musica would be safe. That had to be it.

 

Taeyong kept to his word, the Felidae watching the human's every move as the branches grew thinner. There was a certain, thick branch that he was leading him to - one that was high enough to show the best view of their village and the vast sky.

 

Sicheng wasn’t necessarily fond of heights but he felt strangely secure with the Felidae. That didn’t mean he didn’t let out a sigh of relief when they finally stopped. When he turned around and looked out across the horizon he let out a soft gasp. “Oh my…”

 

"This is my spot." Taeyong settled down on the branch and helped Sicheng settle himself before handing over the blanket. He looked out into the night, pointing out a few landmarks and unusual constellations. "I found this after I came back home, and just felt at peace here, since I wasn't like the other children."

 

“I guess that is something we share in common,” Sicheng murmured as he stared up into the sky, closer to the Felidae than he realized. “I wasn’t like the others either. I’m too shy.”

 

"I was traumatized. Yuta's family raised me, but his family is big - it's easy to blend in when there's so much color and chaos around," Taeyong agreed. "So I'd come up here, listen to the musica who were brave enough to sit with me."

 

“I wish I’d had someone like the musica. It was lonely,” Sicheng said softly. “The others on the ship are kind and I have made some friends but I still feel like I don’t quite belong sometimes,” he admitted.

 

"You'll get irritated with the musica quickly when all they want is snacks," the Felidae chuckled, but then fell contemplative. "Maybe that's why they were able to communicate with you. You just wanted to belong, like the rest of us."

 

The human looked down at his hands, playing restlessly with fingernails bitten down to the quick. “Maybe,” he echoed quietly, not quite able to meet Taeyong’s eyes. The musica nestled in his hair sent him soothing images along with gentle chirrups.

 

"...It's not a bad thing. I started studying to be an Interpreter so I could belong, and help others belong, too. I guess I'm not good at that yet."

 

“Yuta thinks you are very good at it - at everything, really,” Sicheng blurted out, then looked away once more, cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

 

"Yuta...Yuta's quite special, isn't he?" Taeyong glanced over to the other, but didn't seem to acknowledge his sudden shyness. "I'm not angry. I know what happened last night."

 

The blush only deepened as he felt the weight of Taeyong’s eyes on him. “I….I’m sure his curiosity is satisfied,” Sicheng stammered. “You don’t have anything to worry about. No one ever stays with me long.”

 

"That's not how Felidae are."

 

“But as you have reminded me, I’m not Felidae, no matter how much I may want to be.” Sicheng hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.

 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. "...You're the first human I've met who hasn't scorned us. Why would you want to be Felidae?"

 

Sicheng shook his head. “You won’t understand. Just forget I said it, okay?”

 

"I'm curious."

 

“Well, you know what curiosity did to the cat…” Sicheng challenged defensively as he looked up and met Taeyong’s eyes, surprising himself.

 

The Felidae smiled, showing off his fangs. "Satisfaction brought him back again."

 

Sicheng’s eyes widened and a shiver ran down his spine as Taeyong smiled at him for the first time. He couldn’t help but think of that stupid manhwa and it’s stupidly gorgeous lead who looked just like this stupid Felidae….

 

The Felidae looked back out into the night, giving Sicheng some of a break. "I can understand wanting to live here, but...why be Felidae?"

 

Some of the tension eased out of the human’s frame when Taeyong looked away. Sometimes he hated his all-too-vivid imagination. The Felidae was only smiling at him to mock him - that had to be it. “You think being human is better? At least you have people who care about you in more than a superficial way.”

 

"You don't have a family?" Taeyong suddenly turned back, surprised. "I know that the human family is much different than a Felidae family, but I thought that was still the same."

 

“No….not anymore.” Sicheng remained silent for several long moments before continuing. “We lived in one of the supercities when I was growing up. Just my mother and me...my father wasn’t in the picture. Then mama got sick….and then it was just me. I was lucky to get into the Science Academy. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t…”

 

"...You're like me," Taeyong said softly. "We really are the same, aren't we? Just...trying to find somewhere to really call home."

 

“I’m hoping that I will eventually find a place that will want me. Just the awkward me, not the one who is supposed to be super smart and find the cure to the hegiravirus. Just Dong Sicheng.” He paused and offered a slight, wistfully self-mocking smile. “Just WinWin.”

 

"But you found the cure...so what's the plan? I know many of us will be sad to see you go."

 

_ But not you…. _

 

Sicheng shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t even heard from the ship. I should send another call out to them but the communications relay still isn’t working right. I suppose they’ve noticed I’ve been gone - it’s been months now.”

 

"Or they're looking for a way in. Our area isn't the most friendly for spacecraft landing - and the ship-to-planet transporter pads are in the cities. I was born there - but after everything, I like it here."

 

“I like it here too…” Sicheng admitted. “Even though I can’t climb very well. It’s quiet….like me, I guess.”

 

"We're often seen as ignorant and undeveloped. The truth is that most of us have spent extensive time in the cities, but we like it out here more. Part of the challenge of living out here is finding ways to introduce technology without disturbing the forest - or providing wires for the musica to chew.”

 

The human laughed softly, right as the musica on his shoulder began to nibble on his hair. “Yes, they do seem to like to chew things, don’t they?”

 

Taeyong smiled wryly. "I've lost many necklaces and bracelets to their teeth. It's hard to stay mad at them, though."

 

“I can see why it would be difficult.” He reached up to run a hand through his hair, brushing strands away from his face. “They seem to like my hair though - I’m afraid they’ll be disappointed when the realize it isn’t really blonde like this.”

 

The Felidae's face was a mask of confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

Sicheng looked at the taller man curiously. “Don’t the Felidae ever dye their hair? My hair is usually black….but I felt like it made me look boring - or even more boring than usual so I decided to change it.”

 

"Some of us like to play with hair coloring, but I just find it to be a hassle. I know Yuta experimented with it." He chuckled at the memory. "It was green. The musica hated it."

 

“I don’t think I could do green. Blonde is about as bold as I would get. I like this color...I think it suits me pretty well.”

 

"It looks nice," Taeyong said after a moment. A sharp breeze whistled through the air, and he instinctively moved closer to the human.

 

“Thanks. I’ve always been the one who has gone unnoticed and I haven’t minded. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m pretty reserved so I don’t like to be the center of attention. But sometimes I don’t want to be ignored either.” He reached up again to touch his hair. “I guess this was my way of showing it.”

 

The Felidae reached up, cautiously letting the silkiness slip through his fingers. "Did it work?"

 

Sicheng couldn’t help but shiver as Taeyong’s long fingers slid through his hair oh-so-gently. “Not really. I think it would take a lot more than blonde hair to make me attractive to others - and it still didn’t make me less shy. I’ve been shy for a lot longer than I’ve been blonde.”

 

"But Yuta likes you," he pointed out. "Yuta hasn't mentioned that he's wanted anyone before."

 

“I just keep waiting for him to realize he’s made a mistake,” Sicheng admitted quietly, closing his eyes for a moment, his shoulders sagging.

 

"...I don't think Yuta did," Taeyong said slowly. "I think what he's done is right."

 

The human froze, opening his eyes and looking up at Taeyong in surprise. “You do? But I don’t understand...Yuta is your best friend - and you don’t like me.”

 

"I can admit I was wrong."

 

Sicheng studied the handsome - yes, he could admit Taeyong was handsome. He wasn’t blind - Felidae, waiting for the other to smirk or scowl or do something to contradict his words. However, he did nothing of the sort. “Oh…” the human said quietly. “Does that mean you tolerate my being here? It doesn’t bother you?” He paused. “Does it bother you that I’m with Yuta?”

 

"I couldn't see past you being human," Taeyong admitted. "...And now you know my history with humans. But you're different, just like differences between Felidae. I don't mind you being here." He smiled slightly. "...I happen to like science and snacks, too. I can't say it doesn't bother me about Yuta, but that's just my fault."

 

“I guess I’m good for snacks,” Sicheng said wryly before his smile faded at the corners. “You should talk to Yuta. He likes you….more than likes you, I think.” He was determined not to get in the way of the two becoming something  _ more _ \- even if it meant  _ less _ for him.

 

"...Even if you think it'll bring you two apart?"

 

Sicheng looked down at his hands and nodded. “Yes. It’s important for you….and for him.”

 

"Yuta didn't explain Felidae relationships well, did he Sicheng?"

 

This time the human shook his head, still not looking up. “No, not really.”

 

"I observed humans are monogamous. We are not."

 

Sicheng hummed his understanding. “So Yuta won’t have any problem being with you or you with him. See, it will work out for you two just fine.”

 

Taeyong gently cuffed his shoulder. "And you."

 

“Me? What about me?” Sicheng asked, looking up at Taeyong. “I promise I’ll be fine and I won’t get in the way.”

 

"No, you can continue to pursue a relationship with Yuta," he explained. "...If you don't mind me, that is."

 

“Why would I mind you? You are his best friend. He loves you.”

 

_ He is just going to realize what he’s been missing when you finally get together with him, Taeyong…..and then it’s ‘sorry, Sicheng. _ ’

 

Taeyong hesitated. "...We may love more than one, but we generally love them together."

 

“So that means that Yuta could care for both you  _ and _ me?” Sicheng asked. There was something he was missing…

 

"It would..." Taeyong hesitated. "...But that would also mean that you and I would be connected."

 

“Connected….” Sicheng repeated. “In what way? Just through Yuta?”

 

"No." Taeyong paused. "It would mean that we are also intimate."

 

Sicheng’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He touched the base of his throat - the translator must be malfunctioning. “Intimate.” The word echoed in his ears even though he said it in little more than a whisper. “But you don’t want that - not with me, I’m sure.”

 

Taeyong glanced away. "Well, I'd understand if you didn't want that with me."

 

“I didn’t say that.” Sicheng couldn’t blame the translator for the words - he knew exactly what he was saying, as surprised as he was to be saying them.

 

The Felidae looked back, surprise marring his handsome features. "...You...would?"

 

Sicheng nodded, feeling his cheeks grow warm and imagining just how pink they were becoming - he could never hide a blush no matter how hard he tried. Haechan always said his face was an open book and this was proof of it.

 

"You aren't just telling me that because it would make Yuta happy, are you?" A gentle scolding from the musica on Sicheng's head told him that no -Yuta wasn't in that equation. Taeyong took a deep breath and inched closer to the human, then got under the same blanket. "...I'm just making sure."

 

“I would never do that,” Sicheng said quietly. “That wouldn’t be fair to him….or to you.” The human swallowed nervously when Taeyong moved closer but it was telling that he didn’t pull away. If anyone had told him he’d be in this position with this particular Felidae a week ago (hell, if they had told him yesterday) he would have said they were crazy. But now….

"I always..." Taeyong's voice was barely above a whisper. "I thought you were attractive. I was just afraid for my people and the musica."

Sicheng found himself leaning closer to hear the usually assertive Felidae. “You and Yuta are so beautiful that I feel like I stumble over myself whenever I’m around you. I feel so awkward and ugly and weak.”

"You might feel it, but it's not the truth that Yuta sees. That I see," he added.

“It makes me wonder if you guys have different vision than I do,” Sicheng said with a shy smile and a self-conscious laugh.

"We see the same thing." Taeyong ran one of his claws lightly over Sicheng's cheek. "..Although we do see better in the dark."

The human gasped at the surprisingly gentle touch, his eyes meeting Taeyong’s. “So when I was with Yuta in the cave he could see everything….I thought it might have been too dark.”

He nodded. "He could see everything...so could I."

Sicheng reached up and covered Taeyong’s hand with his own much smaller, clawless one. “I don’t think I mind that.”

The musica on Sicheng's head excitedly chirped to the one on his shoulder when Taeyong didn't say another word, but instead impulsively leaned in for a kiss.

Sicheng’s grip on Taeyong’s hand tightened but more in anticipation than any hint of fear. The Felidae’s fangs were a little longer than Yuta’s but it didn’t stop the human from returning the kiss.

Sicheng's hand was warm and soft, not toughened by years of working outside like Taeyong's. He liked the contrast, but more importantly liked the kisses - the ones that the musica had sent him images of, encouraged him to try.

There was a definite contrast between the ways the two Felidae kissed - Yuta was eager and inexperienced, while Taeyong was assertive and focused. Sicheng found that he preferred one no more than the other. He felt protected and secure in the arms of both.

"Wait," Taeyong whispered, pulling away to carefully pluck both of the musica away from Sicheng. "Stop talking about snacks and find Yuta," he scolded. "Then you can get your treats."

Sicheng laughed as he watched the Felidae, his cheeks flushed and lips plump from kissing. “You’d think they were talking about me as if I was a snack.”

"They've done that too."

Sicheng blinked. “Really?”

Taeyong was quite happy that Sicheng didn't have the same night vision that he did, considering how brightly he knew his cheeks were glowing. "...Musica have a very uncanny sense as to who likes each other..."

“So they knew I liked you…” Somehow that thought was a bit of a fright - and a relief.

"They also knew I liked you - even if I didn't want to admit it to myself." Taeyong glanced down the tree. "..Would you like to visit Yuta? The hut I've been staying in isn't any good for visitors."

“I think that would be a good idea.” He was sure Yuta probably knew what had happened - the musica would probably make sure he did. He just hoped the Felidae would be okay with it.

Taeyong slowly climbed down, his eyes sharp as he watched Sicheng's footing, careful not to let him fall. "I'm sure Yuta has told you that I don't live in my village home."

Sicheng nodded. “Yes...but he didn’t tell me why.”

"Originally, to hone my skills. It's the old novice interpreter hut, but it hasn't been used in many years. And then...well, I just felt like I didn't belong down here, with everyone."

“Could you change your mind?”

"...Yuta's been hoping I would...well, the whole village has. They built me a nice hut."

“And now you can use it...and it will be easier to meet with Yuta.”  _ And me _ he added to himself.

"And you could use the stairs to come to it," he chuckled. "Does climbing scare you that much?"

“It’s not the climbing that bothers me,” Sicheng murmured. “It’s the falling.”

Taeyong suddenly reached out and clasped his hand. "I won't let you fall."

Taeyong’s claws could have torn him to shreds - the human knew that - yet the his hand was held so delicately, as if the Felidae thought  he was something precious. Sicheng shivered pleasantly, his fingers returning the gentle squeeze. 

“I know.”

"I'm still surprised that you aren't afraid of us-but in a good way," the Felidae admitted. He glanced up the path, his face breaking into a smile when he saw the light on in his unused hut. "The musica must have gotten to Yuta."

Sicheng swallowed, a bit nervous about interacting with Yuta after this new development with Taeyong (of course he still wasn’t sure of the extent of what was happening here.)

_ It’s like I’m living in a damned manhwa - in space. _

“I figured he’d learn pretty quickly...about you deciding to stay in your hut, I mean.”

The curtain in front of the doorway swung open, and a shadowy Yuta-shaped figure stood in front of it. "You guys took forever," he complained. "I thought I'd have to go up to Taeyongie's secret hideout to get you to come down."

The human looked at Yuta curiously, not realizing just how close he was to Taeyong  and that the Felidae was still holding his hand securely. “You knew we were there?”

The younger Felidae grinned and beckoned them closer. "That's where Taeyong goes when something serious happens. The musica told me to get the hut ready - and also kept calling for snacks, but they didn't want any Freaglow."

Sicheng looked from one Felidae to the other sheepishly as he approached Yuta, Taeyong close behind. “I think some of them have become very used to me giving them protein bars. It’s really difficult to say no to them.”

"It isn't bad for them, but their staple food is Freaglow," Taeyong reminded. "So I'd make sure to keep some of that on hand, too."

“I always have Freaglow around - for research, of course.”

"And now to feed musica." Taeyong mentioned.

Yuta's eyes lit up. "You found the cure? Was it Freaglow?"

The smile that spread across Sicheng’s face transformed the usually quiet young scientist. “I really think so and without causing harm to them either. So many can be saved thanks to them - and thanks to the Felidae for letting me stay.”

"...But you said you had to leave, WinWin. That's not true?"

Sicheng’s smile faded at the edges. “I’m really not sure. I’m hoping that if I give the others the information I can stay here. I’d like to if it is alright.”

Yuta looked at Taeyong, worry suddenly clouding his face. “The elders…”

“I’ll talk to them,” Taeyong responded. His grip tightened on Sicheng’s hand. “I think out of any Felidae, I’m the best one to make the case for a human staying on our planet.”

Sicheng saw the exchange of expressions shared between the two Felidae. “I am going to cause a problem, aren’t I? I don’t want to make things difficult for you. I’ll just go back to the ship - ow!” His words were interrupted by the musica on his shoulder, the tiny creature tugging sharply on his hair and scolding him furiously.

Yuta laughed. "He's saying that it'll be fine. The elders trust the musica - and they trust Interpreters, like Taeyong. You might have to be initiated as Felidae, though."

The musica chirped its agreement and patted Sicheng on the cheek in apology. “Alright….but initiation? What does that entail?” He remembered the initiations some of the other talked about at the Academy and none of them sounded pleasant. It was one of the incidences where Sicheng was happy to be a wallflower and ignored by most of the others during his training.

"A lot of singing and dancing," Yuta recalled. "The council gives a really dull speech about adulthood and what it entails - oh, and there's food. A lot of food. And presents!"

“Oh,” Sicheng let out a sigh of relief. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” The human found himself leaning back against Taeyong, the other’s tall frame reassuring. “But I don’t need presents.”

"It's tradition, and it's nothing big," Taeyong reassured. "Some jewelry, lots of flowers. The musica like to present things, too - nuts and seeds they find."

“And this is something that you don’t mind?” Sicheng’s eyes moved from one Felidae to the other, his words holding double meaning. He hadn’t told Yuta yet what had happened with Taeyong although he had the feeling that the musica had given him glimpses.

Taeyong's breath was warm as it hovered over his ear. "There's only one thing that I mind right now."

Sicheng closed his eyes briefly, a pleasant tingle running down his spine. “And what is that?” he asked in an unintentionally breathy voice.

Yuta couldn't hide his grin as Taeyong plucked the musica from Sicheng's shoulder. "You need to run along, little one," he scolded. "The three of us have important things to discuss."

The musica gave a knowing whistle, a sound Sicheng hadn’t heard from one of the furry creatures before. He opened his eyes and realized that Yuta had stepped closer, leaving the human bracketed by the two taller Felidae. “What kind of important things?” he asked, biting his bottom lip as he looked up and met Yuta’s eyes, Taeyong’s lean frame still warm behind him.

"Oh, you know," Yuta smirked, taking Sicheng's other hand. "Like helping Taeyongie feel at home in his new hut...breaking in the bed..."

“I’m sure you could make him feel at home, Yuta….” the smaller human dared to tease, then looked down at his hands, one in Yuta’s and the other in Taeyong’s. “I think I’m outnumbered here.”

"You've seen Yuta's hut." The older Felidae had a smile playing on his lips. "Don't you want to come in and see mine?"

“I’ve seen more of the cave behind the waterfall than I have of Yuta’s hut,” Sicheng reminded him. “Although it was dark and I’m sure he didn’t see that much of me.” Still, the human allowed Yuta to guide him forward and past the entrance to the hut.

Taeyong slid the curtain shut behind him and took a good look at his hut for the first time - the one that Yuta had been tending to regularly, with its soft glow from curious-looking lamps and colorful touches that were clearly from the younger Felidae. "I thought you spent the night in his hut?"

Sicheng hoped it was dark enough in the room to hide his blush. “I never said I didn’t. I just said I saw more of the cave than Yuta’s hut. I was a little preoccupied…”

Taeyong ignored Sicheng's worries for another kiss, drawing the other two into a tight embrace. It was something that he had never really knew that he wanted - and somehow, knew he always did.

Sicheng melted into the kiss, a soft whimper muffled by Taeyong’s supple lips. He moved his hand from Taeyong’s and into the other’s thick hair, still clinging onto Yuta’s hand desperately to ground himself.

Yuta made sure that Sicheng didn't have a moment to think twice about what they were doing. His lips slid down the human's neck, remembering all of the spots that made him squirm and moan the night before.

And moan he did, the first time Taeyong heard such a sound from the shy human.

"I like that," Taeyong whispered into the kisses, pulling away to flash his fangs. "Did Yuta show you how fun these are?"

Sicheng shook his head. “I kept cutting my tongue on them..”

Yuta laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't lick them so much," he teased, then just barely touched the tip of his fangs to Sicheng's neck.

“Oh…” Sicheng gasped, arching his back instinctively in response as that pinprick of sensation surged down his spine (not to mention places lower than that).

"He likes danger," Yuta nearly purred in approval, his hands already quickly working at Sicheng's clothes - he already liked what he saw, and it was high time to share it with Taeyong.

"Do you like danger?" Taeyong's eyes darkened with lust. "I bet you love that we could rip your throat out at any moment with our fangs and claws."

The human’s shirt was quickly removed (and it there were claw marks in the fabric from the Felidae’s eagerness nothing was said of it) and it wasn’t long before Sicheng was stripped completely bare, two pairs of slit-pupiled eyes roaming his slender frame hungrily. He felt the weight of the stares, heavy with lust and some part of him was proud that  _ he _ had caused it. He was the one that both Yuta and Taeyong wanted - quiet, introverted, studious Dong Sicheng. There was a kind of power in that knowledge and he raised his chin, meeting their eyes, his own expression heated and stubborn.

“What if I say yes - that I do like danger?”

"Then I believe..." Taeyong paused and extended his claws, running them lightly over his chest, just barely scraping over his nipples. "...No, I know you'll be obsessed with Felidae. We bite, we claw...and we always hold your life in our hands."

Yuta tossed the half-useless shirt to the ground, the younger one not wanting to be left out. "Taeyongie's right, you know - don't you  _ want _ to feel real danger?"

It was like needles running over his skin, his nipples pebbling in response to the teasing touch, a slight scratch the only sign that Taeyong’s claws had been there although the sensation remained ingrained in Sicheng’s brain. “Do you want me to feel real danger from you?”

Yuta's long claws were already at Sicheng's waist, lightly caressing the small of the human’s back with a featherlight touch after a silent cue from Taeyong. The older Felidae idly ran his tongue over his fangs and asked, "Just how brave are you?"

“I’m feeling braver with you two than I ever have before,” came the human’s reply. “How brave do you need me to be?”

Taeyong smiled lazily and slowly slid down to his knees, the Felidae not breaking eye contact with Sicheng. His tongue slid just over the tip of his cock, the barest amount of fang flashing. "Still brave?"

Sicheng swallowed, his cock twitching slightly as the Felidae’s velvety tongue teased the tip. He nodded, eyes locking with Taeyong’s. “Yes. I know you won’t hurt me.”

"He won't hurt you," Yuta purred from behind Sicheng, the younger Felidae having quickly shed his clothing. He pressed against the curve of Sicheng’s ass, chest flush with the human’s back, offering some stability. "...Unless that's what you want."

Taeyong took his time when it came to savoring Sicheng's cock, putting his long tongue to good use by sliding off his cock and agonizingly teasing the tip when he sensed it felt a little too good.

“I’ve never really experienced a lot of pain during sex,” Sicheng admitted breathily, reaching forward to grip Taeyong’s fingers, encouraging him to continue. The fact that he didn’t directly say he was opposed to the sensation spoke volumes.

"You never did tell me what you liked, WinWin. I just played it by ear."

Taeyong squeezed Sicheng's fingers, emboldened by the touches to add a tiny bit of bite to his more lazy technique.

“No one has really made it a habit to spend enough time for me to discover what I like. There were a couple of one night stands but those went nowhere….” Any thoughts Sicheng wanted to add were lost in a soft moan as he felt the slight sharp prick of Taeyoung’s fangs on his cock.

Taeyong quickly slid off his cock and looked up at Sicheng, a satisfied smile on his face. "So you  _ do _ like courting danger...and you trust us a great deal."

Slim fingers brushed Taeyong’s hair out of his face. “I do - on both accounts. Are you going to make it worth it?” the usually quiet man challenged with a slight grin, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest that very moment.

Taeyong briefly pressed Sicheng's hand to his cheek before standing up and stretching, languidly removing his clothing to bare his tall frame. "I've heard many whispers that I can make it worth your while."

The human arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side (while sneaking plenty of looks at a very naked Taeyong  _ and _ Yuta. Where did he look first?). “You seem pretty sure of yourself, don’t you?”

Taeyong smirked. "Of course I am. Don't think I don't see where you look."

Sicheng pouted. “Well, you  _ are _ just standing here with everything on display. I can’t help but look and admire and want.”

"So what's stopping you?" Taeyong dared.

“Not everyone is as confident as you,” Sicheng retorted, yet took a step closer and leaned forward, lips brushing against Taeyong’s. He then pulled back slightly, tongue darting out to run along the Felidae’s lips.

"You're confident enough..." Yuta spoke while racking his brains. He hadn't ever seen anyone bold enough to kiss Taeyong before - sure, he was incredibly attractive to the other Felidae, but he always seemed distant to everyone. He suddenly snuck away from the two to rummage through the hut, knowing he definitely left some oil in there somewhere…

Sicheng didn’t realize he was being forward - he just wanted to kiss Taeyong and wipe that smirk off the other’s handsome face. It both frustrated and excited him, just was much as Yuta’s sweet teasing did.

Taeyong only pulled away when Yuta placed the oil in his hand, triumphant. He held it up, his smirk gone and replaced with a teasing smile. "So you like it like this, don't you?"

Yuta laughed and gently shoved Taeyong out of the way, the younger Felidae settling back on his knees in front of the human. "Here. I'll take care of you while Taeyongie does, too."

Sicheng stepped closer to Yuta, bending down to run fingers through the younger Felidae’s hair and leave a kiss on Yuta’s lips. “I kind of feel like I’m in the middle of a game of cat and mouse,” he said with a wry smile. “Two very big, very naughty cats.”

Yuta pouted. "So why aren't you letting one big, naughty cat get a taste?"

Sicheng arched an eyebrow. “So my lips aren’t good enough for you to taste?”

Taeyong laughed behind him while he slicked his fingers. "Yuta's jealous..."

"I am not!" The Felidae insisted, still smiling. "But I can take your mind off of Taeyong. He's got thicker fingers."

The human swallowed and he blushed as he realized what Yuta was suggesting. “Oh...well, when you put it that way…”

Taeyong ran a slicked finger down Sicheng's spine. "Makes it all the more fun...and dangerous."

Sicheng gasped as he felt the other’s claw lightly scrape along his spine, his body arching forward towards Yuta.

Yuta purred out his happiness as his lips slipped around Sicheng's cock, the younger Felidae still inexperienced but enthusiastic.

"Seems like the cats caught you," Taeyong murmured as two of his slicked fingers slid inside the human. "Seems that you like it."

Sicheng moaned - Yuta wasn’t lying when he said Taeyong’s fingers were thicker, then sensation of being stretched almost overwhelming. He rocked forward, his cock slipping deeper into Yuta’s mouth.

Yuta's eyes widened, startled - but adjusted slowly to the sensation. He couldn't fit it all into his mouth, but what he could was being licked and sucked with great care.

"It's not just my fingers that are thicker," Taeyong whispered, slowly working in a third. "We've got to get you nice and stretched."

Sicheng leaned his head back against Taeyong’s shoulder, his breathing growing a bit ragged already. “Yuta is big...filled me up,” he panted, one hand threaded in the hair of the Felidae kneeling in front of him.

"I'll go slow," he promised as he withdrew his fingers. "Is it going to be easier for you on the bed?"

“Just want you….don’t care where.”

"Then let's get you on the bed, on all fours," he directed. "That way, you can give Yuta some attention, too."

Sicheng nodded, pulling out of Yuta’s mouth with a soft “sorry” and a gentle touch of his fingers against the younger Felidae’s cheek. He was surprised his legs could carry him over to the bed but he somehow managed, crawling onto the bed and positioning himself on all fours. He didn’t stop to think about how he looked in that position, lost in a haze of need, his cock hard and flush against his flat abdomen.

Yuta moaned, the sound muffled when Taeyong suddenly kissed him. "WinWin's super hot like this..."

Taeyong winked at the human and got on the bed behind him, waiting for Yuta to arrange himself in front of Sicheng before keeping to his word and slowly easing his cock inside.

Sicheng moaned once more as something  _ much _ larger than three fingers - larger than Yuta even - pushed inside of him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax and grow accustomed to the fit and when he opened them he found himself face to face with Yuta’s erection. The human looked up, biting his bottom lip. “Please?”

Yuta stroked his fingers through Sicheng's hair, still admiring the color even after being told it wasn't natural. "I'm all yours, WinWin."

If anyone had told Dong Sicheng a year ago that he would be in bed with two handsome men, contemplating sucking on one’s cock while being fucked hard by the other’s he would have sent them to the ship’s counselor or tested them for Venusian Fever. But now….

Now he didn’t hesitate as he took Yuta’s cock in his mouth, tongue gliding along the thick vein on the underside before moving back to suckle the tip once more, soft whimpers escaping his lips and vibrating against the other’s length..

Taeyong's grip tightened on Sicheng's hips, the older Felidae spurred on by Yuta's satisfied groans and requests for  _ more, deeper _ , and he complied - the deeper he thrust into Sicheng, the further forward he went. In bed with a human...a human whom he thought he had absolutely despised.

Each thrust buried Taeyong deeper into Sicheng’s body until he was completely sheathed inside, then pulled back to thrust in fully. Never did he think it would feel this good, this incredible. Tears leaked from the corners of Sicheng’s eyes and he blinked them back, moans muffled by the cock sinking even deeper down his throat - and yet he reached up for Yuta’s hand and placed it in his hair, encouraging the other to take control.

Taeyong hissed curses in Eojan, his claws extending slightly on instinct to grip even harder - he desperately needed the release as he drove in harder - he couldn't think of a Felidae alive who could ever be so tight, so responsive, who'd fit his cock perfectly.

Yuta's hand grasped Sicheng's hair, firmly holding his head in place while he pushed forward - vaguely, he remembered Boss detailing a few of Sicheng's favorite manhwa scenes, especially the ones where a character was fully dominated.

Restrained by hands on his hips and in his hair, unable to move unless it was where the Felidae wanted him to move...Sicheng never realized he wanted this so much. Sure he read manhwa - and daydreamed sometimes - but he never thought he needed this. He reached down with his free hand to stroke his own neglected cock, hard and aching beneath him, precum leaking from the tip.

"WinWin..." Yuta nearly whined out, the Felidae's knees nearly giving out from under him. "I'm gonna come-" HIs warning had barely left his lips before he suddenly orgasmed, giving no time for the human to move away.

Held in place, Sicheng swallowed as much as he could as he moaned and thrust back against Taeyong’s cock.

Taeyong wasn't long in following, the older Felidae not having had any sort of physical pleasure for ages. He thrust as hard as he could, holding Sicheng even tighter while he shuddered and convulsed inside him.

Filled from both ends, Sicheng’s fingers tightened around his own length and he came, collapsing against the bed with a cry.

He was soon surrounded by Felidae as they maneuvered him into a more comfortable position, lying between the two and looking with refreshed but concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked after a long moment. He looked down at his hips, regretful when he saw the tiny marks. "...I got you on accident."

Sicheng looked down briefly, then up to meet Taeyong’s eyes, offering the older Felidae a smile. “I’m fine. Achy but fine. I’m not as weak as I look.” His smile shifted into a teasing grin. “I was expecting you to be a bit rougher, actually.”

"Maybe next time?" Taeyong suggested timidly.

“Next time? You would be interested in a next time?” Sicheng asked, surprised, as he looked from one Felidae to the other.

"You don't think that we'd only want you  _ one _ time tonight, did you?" Yuta laughed. "...But yeah. More than just tonight, WinWin. As long as you stay here."

“But you now have each other…” Sicheng murmured, then smiled. “And I still haven’t seen you two kiss…”

Yuta sighed dramatically. "WinWiiiin...don't you remember me explaining it to you? Felidae  _ like _ sharing love."

“I know...put there still has to be someone you are most compatible with and I think you two fit that role. You’ve known each other forever, now it’s just natural to take that next step, right?” He paused. “Besides, you look hot together.”

Taeyong laughed, then leaned over Sicheng and kissed Yuta gently - not only did he want it, but he had Sicheng to thank for it.

Sicheng nodded in satisfaction - the two Felidae really did look perfect together. He knew it wasn’t really possible for him to match that but he loved watching.

  
  


Yuta looked dazed when the kiss ended. "Man...Taeyongie's really good at that." He fell backwards and curled back into the human. "...Are you saying things like that because of your job?"

“I don’t know how long I will be here,” Sicheng said quietly. “Maybe the others won’t let me stay no matter how much I want to. The ship could come tomorrow and make me leave. Maybe the other Felidae don’t want me to stay. There is so much that is unknown.”

"You can't work remotely?" Taeyong suggested. "The Freaglow is here, and after what happened on the colony, there's no way we'd let musica off the planet."

“I’ve put that request in my report,” the human murmured. “But my kind sometimes aren’t rational, especially not the bureaucracy.”

"...But if you had the option to stay here longer..." Yuta prompted.

Sicheng could feel his face growing warm and carefully didn’t look at either Felidae. “I think my answer is obvious.”

"I'll speak with the elders in the morning," Taeyong promised. "They'll listen to me - and the musica."

“I don’t want you to get in trouble on my account, Taeyong,” Sicheng protested.

"I'm not requesting anything against our laws, Sicheng. We don't have a specific no-outsiders rule."

Sicheng sighed. “You might need to make some once I send my report. I don’t want anyone trying to take advantage of your people or your planet. I want it to stay like this.”

"That's why we aren't joining the Federation. We'll still be classified as...what's the classification now, deserted?"

“I think so...either that or ‘neutral’.” 

"But we'll cross that when we come to it," Taeyong murmured. "For now...we still have the rest of the night."

Sicheng looked up and met Taeyong’s eyes - and he saw the gleam that resided in them, a look echoed in Yuta’s. “Oh, my.”

Yuta laughed again. "We  _ really _ like making WinWin happy."

  
  


“But how about making Yuta and Taeyong happy?” Sicheng dared.

Taeyong groaned, already feeling his cock start to twitch. "Show us how happy you can make us."

“You seemed pretty happy earlier,” the human teased, his hand slipping down to allow fingers to trace over the faint claw marks on his hips. He wasn’t used to talking dirty but he could try. “Was it because you were fucking me or because you were marking me?”

"Both," he decided, much to Yuta's laughter. "And all I'm hearing from you is that you want more marking."

“It didn’t hurt,” the human replied, not directly answering the question. “Are you going to mark Yuta too?”

"Maybe, if that's what he wants."

"Mark WinWin first," Yuta suggested. "Then me. WinWin can tell me if it hurts."

Sicheng looked incredulously at Yuta but couldn’t help but laugh. “If that’s what you want,” he said with a shrug before turning back to Taeyong. “How do you want to mark me?”

"My claws," he decided after a moment. That's how we mark traditionally."

“Where?”

Taeyong's claws tapped lightly just above his hip. "Right here."

Sicheng shivered. “Close to where you did before.”

"That's so sweet." Yuta's eyes were teary. "Right now, you'd do that?"

“Of course,” Sicheng responded, a bit confused. “Why wouldn’t I? I trust both of you.”

"But it's a big commitment, WinWin."

“For just a mark?” He was missing something here.

"That's...that's how we announce that we're together." Yuta felt his cheeks grew hot. "Sorry, I guess I didn't explain that part."

“But it isn’t bad, is it?” Sicheng asked. “That I don’t mind being marked…”

"It means that we're serious about you, WinWin."

“The last time someone said they were serious about me they left a month later and said I was a mistake. Not the relationship. Me.” Sicheng sighed. “That’s why I’m not good at any of this.” He chuckled softly and depreciatingly to himself. “I’ve had more sex these past few days than I have in months….no, years.”

"Then it's another reason to stay here. Felidae like sex." Taeyong teased him, but then his voice grew more serious. "I treated you really poorly, Sicheng. I was wrong...and I want to make that up to you."

“I can tell you like sex and certain parts of me won’t forget that for a while…” Sicheng returned. “But you don’t have to apologize. Your experience with humans was terrible and I’ll be the first to admit we aren’t a kind people overall but hopefully we will eventually grow out of our bratty teenage phase. I don’t think I would have trusted me either.”

"I'll understand if you want to think about it, it's a big decision - but it would mean that you'd always have a place with us."

“You would do that - for me? Even though you barely know me and I’m from a race that hurt you so badly?”

"I've seen you with Yuta, and I saw how you were with Mayu and Jin - and with the musica. The visions I got from them told me to trust you."

“As long as it is coming from you, Taeyong, and not just from what others say. I want to be marked - by both of you.”

"It's from my heart, too." Taeyong admitted. Yuta wordlessly aligned Taeyong's fingers on the right spot, giving him a nod of encouragement. "I'll go next," he promised.

It was best done suddenly, Taeyong recalled, as drawing out the ritual just made their intended nervous. He took one more glance at Sicheng's unmarked skin before suddenly stretching out his claws and slashing into his skin, trying to make it all happen at once.

White hot pain made the smaller human gasp, the claws slashing deeper than they had earlier. Tiny rivulets of blood sprang from the marks, trickling down his pale skin in thin, steady streams.

Yuta's thinner claws quickly followed. His arms wrapped around the human, cooing softly while Taeyong carefully dressed his wounds with a salve that smelled distinctly of Freaglow.

Sicheng leaned back against the younger Felidae, the scent of Freaglow surrounding them. “You were definitely not joking when you said it was a serious thing…”

"Not at all. We take our marking seriously. Once someone sees it, they know that you're committed."

Sicheng looked down. “Are they going to see it a lot when it is on my hip?” he asked curiously. Felidae definitely wore less clothing…

"You don't  _ have _  to wear a shirt," Yuta pointed out. "We normally don't."

The human chuckled softly. “But you two look like…..well, like  _ that _ .” He gestured down at his own slender frame. “Not like this.”

"Sicheng...we like you." Taeyong's voice was firm. "Of course you don't look like Felidae, because you're human. We still think that you're beautiful - and could walk around nude if you wanted."

“The musica wouldn’t appreciate it, “ Sicheng protested with a grin, trying to hide how touched he was by the Felidae’s comments. “No place to hide snacks.”

"WinWin wants to hide my favorite snack? Not fair!" Yuta laughed and leaned in for more kisses. They had the rest of the night -and he was going to make the most of it.

Sicheng melted into the kisses. Yuta kissed so differently from Taeyong - soft and sweet instead of firm and intense. There wasn’t one he preferred over the other and he felt spoiled by being lavished with such attention from both Felidae. 

Attention that didn’t stop until the twin moons of NCT had set and the sun was high in the morning sky.

The next month progressed both faster and slower than Sicheng expected. Faster in that he now had two assistants in his research (one a bit more helpful than the other if he had to be honest - Yuta got more than a bit handsy and spent more time examining Sicheng than he did examining musica waste and the secret to the cure to the virus). But it also seemed slower since he had met with the Felidae elders and was being instructed on what it meant to be Felidae as that was the only way they would even consider allowing him to stay on the planet.  He finally got the comms system fully functional and more attempts at communication sent to the Limitless. Every morning he would check the system - and every morning there would be no answer.

For the Felidae, the beginning of the month hadn’t been the easiest – Taeyong’s passionate defense of Sicheng in front of the elders had met with what he thought was indifference, and then there was the waiting. They had thankfully agreed that Sicheng would indeed be a good addition to their tribe, and promised to teach him their ways. Taeyong was tutoring him slowly in Eojan – and Yuta was his assistant, happily supplying all of the dirty words.

They had both settled into their roles as assistants, with Taeyong picking up the system quickly. Yuta was less interested in the science (and it was hard to concentrate with  _ both _  of them around to touch), but he knew all of the musica’s favorite hiding spots and could easily find the waste that they needed.

  
  


A sudden rap at the shuttle door one morning disturbed both Taeyong’s data analysis and Yuta’s more thorough Sicheng analysis. There was a muffled curse, then tapping at the keypad before the door slid open, showing another human, this one a stranger with reddish-brown hair and inquisitive eyes.

Sicheng sat up in surprise as the door opened with a soft whoosh, pushing Yuta’s roaming hands away (it had been quite a change to walk around shirtless and the human scientist was still not used to either Felidae casually running fingers down his spine or over the marks on his hip). “Haechan? What are you doing here?”

"We figured out your position once BOSS here connected to the ship," his friend explained, looking amusedly at the shirtless scientist. "And of course, if you found the cure, we wanted to come and see some results."

Blushing as he knew EXACTLY what Haechan noticed, Sicheng reached for his shirt and slipped it on awkwardly. “You could have given me some warning. I’ve been sending signals since we got the comm running again.” He looked a bit sheepishly at the Limitless’ second in command. “How pissed off is the Captain that I...um…”borrowed” the shuttle?”

"We've tried, that might not be up yet." Haechan sat at a console to review the systems that BOSS had been able to repair on its own. "Captain was  _ really _ pissed at both of us, but since we got the message that you were able to find what's very possibly the cure, he's suddenly all smiles. He's back on the ship. We figured that it was better just for me to come down, since from your reports, this place is pretty ecologically fragile...but has really hot natives."

Sicheng dared to sneak glances at the Felidae after he glared at his crewmate. “I didn’t say anything about hot natives in my report, Haechan.” He paused, then gestured at the two still present in the room. “This is Taeyong and this is Yuta. They have been...assisting me this past month. I don’t know what I would have done without them.”

"Why else would shy little WinWin be walking around without a shirt on?" Haechan teased, then waved to the two Felidae. "I'm Haechan, WinWin's boss - and yes, the one who made BOSS."

"That's really cool!" Yuta looked amazed and tried to make sense of the screen that Haechan was looking at, full of questions.

Taeyong glanced at Haechan, then stepped aside to speak quietly to Sicheng. "Your...boss? On the ship, I suppose."

Sicheng scowled, muttering “stop calling me WinWin,” before turning to a concerned Taeyong. “Yes, Haechan’s my boss on the ship, or one of them, I guess. I report to him but he doesn’t control me or anything.” The scientist nibbled on his bottom lip, looking up into the Felidae’s eyes. “If I wanted to be controlled I’d come to you,” he said quietly.

Taeyong's hand hovered for a moment over the scars, looking at him with a knowing smile. "Hot natives, indeed."

"Hey, I know!" Yuta suddenly got up and headed for the door. "I forgot, my friend wanted to meet any humans that WinWin's friends with. I'll be right back, okay? He's nice!" The young Felidae headed out the door without another word.

“He wasn’t wrong,” Sicheng responded with a smile, reaching for Taeyong’s hand and intertwining his fingers with the Felidae’s as they rested on his hip. This was so much better than any manhwa. This was real and Sicheng wouldn’t have it any other way.

_ Speaking of manhwa… _

“Where is he?” came a deep, excited voice, followed by a tall - taller than Taeyong even - Felidae who Sicheng vaguely recognized. When he finally realized who it was he bit back a grin.

_ This would be good. _

The tall, muscular Felidae scanned the room and seeing the only newcomer headed straight for Haechan, towering over the human and stopping mere inches away. “Are you WinWin’s friend? I’m Yukhei, friend of Yuta and one of the main hunters of this tribe. Yuta tells me humans are really good kissers. Are you? Will you show me?”

_ Yes, better than any manhwa. _

Haechan nearly choked as within mere seconds, he went from calmly working on fixing BOSS to nearly being barreled over by an incredibly handsome Felidae - sure, it looked like Sicheng had a couple of cute boyfriends (which BOSS had confirmed), but this creature was something else entirely. "Shouldn't you take me out to dinner first?" he cracked.

"He was really excited," Yuta apologized while he stepped closer, flanking Sicheng. "But don't worry. Yukhei is really sweet."

“I’m sure he is,” Sicheng said smugly.

Yukhei’s smile broadened, revealing a flash of fang as he nodded, reaching down to tug on the human’s sleeve. “Dinner first, then kissing. Sounds very nice, Haechan - that’s what Yuta said your name was. I like it. Easy to say between kisses. Come on. Let’s get that dinner…”

"Hey, give me just a minute before dinner, okay? I've just gotta tell WinWin one thing," Haechan promised. He stood up, aware that he was being clung to by a  _ very _ excited Felidae - one that he wouldn't mind getting to know a little better. "So....you think this is the place you want to be, WinWin?"

Sicheng looked from Yuta to Taeyong and then turned back to Haechan with a content smile. “I know it.”

"Because we did read your reports, and compared them to the data that we have with the planet," Haechan explained. "Friendly natives which is great for tourism, but ecologically fragile and only home to a very vital animal. The Captain's put in for classifying NCT as restricted travel, authorized personnel only."

Sicheng sighed in relief, tension he didn’t know he was carrying easing from his shoulders. “That’s good news, Chan. Thank you.”

"It's under a few conditions, though." Haechan held his hand up. "First off, we need a Felidae ambassador - someone who's intimately familiar with the Felidae culture and customs. The last thing we want is to offend the people of the planet that has the cure." He winked. "Seems like you're very _ intimately _ familiar."

“You could say that,” Sicheng returned blandly, his blush betraying how flustered his friend had made him. “If I agree to this I can still continue my work, just here instead of on the ship?”

"Which is the second condition, which you've already agreed to. Third is that I stick around for a while, so I can convert the old shuttle into a permanent research station." He laughed. "Did you seriously bang on the controls for twenty minutes, yelling 'Work, you mother-fluxer?'"

"I'm not going to answer that," Sicheng replied with what was remaining of his dignity. 

Any further answer was interrupted by a cheer from the tallest Felidae. "Does this mean that Channie is going to stay longer? This means more time for kissing!" Yukhei said with undisguised glee.

"Channie? I already have a nickname?" Haechan laughed. "Yeah, I have to stay longer. WinWin is not very good when it comes to fixing up BOSS, but I happen to be a genius."

“Channie is better than Haechan, just like WinWin is better than Sicheng,” Yukhei said with a nod of satisfaction. “You are a genius AND a boss? Impressive.” The Felidae tugged again on Haechan’s hand, then finally pulled him out of his seat and towards the door with very little effort. “I’m a genius too, you know,” he added as he led the human outside, looking over his shoulder.

“Of kissing:”

"It looks like they'll be a while," Taeyong said, hiding a smile. "...So you'll be here, as long as you want?"

Sicheng nodded. “As long as I’m needed - and wanted - here.”

Yuta took one of Sicheng's hands, while Taeyong took the other. "Well?" Yuta asked. "...Do you think you're wanted here?"

The human’s smile spread. As a scientist Sicheng was used to numbers and formulas and absolutes, to proof and indisputable fact. Well, there were no formulas here, no calculations - there was just  _ feeling -  _ and that feeling told him everything he needed to know.

“Yes.”

 

 

**EPILOGUE** :

Nights outside of the village were never quiet, not with the chirps and growls of animals waking up to explore and hunt in the vast forests.  Even in the twilight hours, the planet was vibrant and humming with life.

These sounds, normally heard inside the empty shuttle-turned-permanent station, were blocked out by hundreds of loud, angry chirps.

“You said that if we got WinWin a boyfriend, you’d give us the access codes! We got him two!” A particularly tiny musica squeaked at the computer.

~ _ Correct. I was programmed to interfere in WinWin’s less than stellar love life, and you succeeded. My congratulations _ .~ Boss’s tinny voice reverberated through the station, which set off another round of chirping that was easily translated.

“We don’t want congratulations, we want codes!”

“Well…congratulations are good, too,” another musica offered. “But we worked hard! We set up all those relays, and gave Taeyong all those images, and we made sure that Yuta took WinWin to the waterfall!”

“It was a lot of work,” a third musica agreed. “And when we work, we get  _ snacks _ .”

The chirping cries of ‘Snacks! Snacks! You promised snacks!’ filled the station.

Boss heaved a computer equivalent of a sigh – but giving into their demands  _ would _ mean an army of tiny helpers to get Haechan laid. She rattled off a series of buttons to press and then, upon realizing her mistake, replicated the protein bars herself. 

It wasn’t like the musica could read, after all.

Happy chirps filled the air as a shower of protein bars rained to the floor, which soon fell to contented munching. 

~ _ Not all at once, you’ll ruin your appetite! _ ~ Boss cautioned. 

Even though they weren’t listening to her, their pheromone readings signaled happiness, whatever that was. And as long as they were happy, as long as everyone was happy…

…Then everything would work out.


	3. Author Note and question

So this was a blast to write and I just updated the tags because I can. This world is a fantastic sandbox to play around in and I'm wondering if anyone would be interested in me continuing this fic or expanding this world. Are there any pairings you'd like to see? Certain scenarios? More smut? I might just do some drabbles here or if it gets monstrously big like this baby did just write a whole new fic. Usually I just write whatever hits me at the moment and I will get back to the other worlds I have been playing in too but I need to be inspired. 

 

Katamari and I still promise to get back to the Walls of Glass world (I can't believe it's been a year but that world is one that you really have to be in the mood to write and it took a lot of plotting and angst to get that hashed out...) I am so sorry I'm so slow at writing lol but I hope the results are worth it :)

 

J.

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of the name musica comes from the scientific term for the common house mouse, Mus musculus and I picture them as fluffier, sassier, smarter mice.
> 
> The origin of the name of Yuta and Taeyong's species should be pretty obvious. Felidae are the biological family where we get cats of all shapes and sizes. I never said I was creative ;)
> 
> Hegiravirus comes from hegira, which means "a journey especially when undertaken to escape from a dangerous or undesirable situation"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Completely Coco-Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830946) by [katamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari)




End file.
